Kwangmin's Love
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH10end UP... happy end/setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan, akhirnya cinta tetap bersama. Yeoreobuuuunnnn Saranghae! Mian lama update. ini chap end buat reviewer yang setia /Jotwins/Twincest/BL/Yaoi.
1. Prolog

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

PROLOG

.

.

.

Kau pikir aku peduli?

Siapa yang melarangku mencintaimu?

Kau pikir aku takut?

Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak pernah takut.

Sesakit apapun penolakan demi penolakan yang ku terima.

Aku tak pedduli.

Karna kupastikan, kau harus merasakan sakit yang lebih dari pada sakit ketika aku merasakan sakit itu.

Kau adalah bagian dari diriku.

Aku mencintaimu.

Kau dengar?

Aku mencintaimu.

Kau milikku.

Sesakit apapun Tuhan menghukumku.

Aku akan tetap memilikimu dengan cara yang kutahu.

Bahkan jika itu membuatmu lemah dibawahku.

Walaupun kau akan membenciku.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya.

Yowonhi…. I LOVE JO YOUNGMIN… MY TWIN…..

TBC….

Adakah yang suka Jo Twins?... ada gag?

Aku suka Jo Twins… huweeee… yang baca, jangan lupa review nya yaaa ^_^"?...


	2. Chapter 1

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Kwangmin POV

Namaku Jo Kwangmin. Umurku 18 tahun sekarang, dan aku sedang berkuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Dikampus, aku adalah namja yang disegani banyak orang. Selain aku dingin terhadap orang lain, aku juga akan menatap tajam pada siapapun yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Tak dapat dipungkiri memang, kalau aku ini lumayan tampan. Sedingin apapun karakter ku, toh terlalu banyak yeoja-yeoja yang mengejarku dimana pun aku berada. Mungkin aku terdengar sombong. Tapi, apa peduliku?, toh itu kenyataannya kan?. Aku sombong atau tidak, tak penting juga kan?.

Aku benar-benar malas kuliah akhir-akhir ini. Itu semua gara-gara kembaranku yang bodoh dan menyebalkan ini. Dia memang cantik, sangat malah. Tapi, lihatlah kelakuannya!. Bersikap manja pada namja manapun yang mendekatinya. Aku benci melihatnya, aku hanya takut orang mengira dia adalah aku.

Itu dulu, sebelum dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi berwarna keemasan. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia tetap terlihat cantik?. Bukankah kami kembar?. Kenapa orang-orang bilang dia cantik dan aku tampan?. Sadarlah, dia itu namja, kenapa dia senang sekali dipuji-puji 'cantik'?. Aaaaaaarrrrrrggghhh kenapa aku terus menatapnya?. Micheo!.

Aku pulang saja, aku muak melihatnya. Apalagi kalau dia sedang bermanja-manja dengan teman-teman namjanya. Euuuhhh… aku benar-benar muak. Kenapa aku harus punya hyung yang cantik dan murahan?. Sial.

BRRRRRMMMM

Kulajukan mobilku menuju rumah. Sesampainya didumah, kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur empukku yang nyaman ini. Ya Tuhan ini enak sekali. Tubuhku benar-benar capek mungkin. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidur.

Kwangmin POV end.

.

.

.

Youngmin POV

Aku Jo Youngmin, hyung kembaran Jo Kwangmin yang super dingin itu. Bahkan saat menatapku yang berstatus sebagai hyung nya ini, tetap saja matanya seperti bosan melihatku dan semua orang dikampus ini. Ahhh.,, atau mungkin di dunia ini?. Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku sangat khawatir pada adikku itu. Tak peduli semarah apapun dia padaku, aku tetap menyayanginya, karna dia adalah adikku satu-satunya.

Aku terlalu terbiasa bersamanya karna Eomma dan Appa selalu sibuk diluar dengan segala bisnisnya. Hingga setajam apapun tatapannya padaku, aku hanya akan menganggap, 'mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan', dan jika sudah begitu, aku akan menjauh sebentar darinya. Tapi kenyataannya, dia tak pernah berubah hingga aku tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang aku rasakan ketika aku di abaikan.

Ahhhh, kuliah memang melelahkan, aku harus berhadapan dengan dosen berjam-jam, dan waktu istirahat di kampus hanya 15 menit, lalu masuk kelas lagi. Hingga beginilah jadinya aku. Sepulang dari kampus, aku langsung merendam tubuhku di bath up. Arrggggghhhhhhh aroma terapi di sabunku membuat mataku perlahan menutup dan bisa dikatakan, mungkin aku akan tertidur.

KRIET

Eoh?. Siapa?. Bukannya pintu kamar sudah kukunci?. Mataku masih terpejam, hingga kurasakan air yang merendam tubuhku meluber keluar, seperti seseorang masuk kedalam bath up ku. Tapi aku masih enggan membuka mataku, dan dapat kurasakan, tubuhku seperti ditindih seseorang yang sepertinya juga tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun sama sepertiku.

"eunggghhhh" tidak dia men- menjilat dan merangsang leherku. "eunnnngghhh" kubuka mataku perlahan. Kwa- Kwangmin?. "Kwanggghhhhiiieeehhh ouuuhhhh ennnnggggghhh" desahan demi desahan kulantunkan saat tangannya membelai punggung hingga kedua tangannya meremas pantatku. "annggghhhh Kwaanggghhhhhiiieeehhh ahhhh " tidak, kenapa aku begitu menikmati ini?.

"Akh" pekikku kaget saat dia menggenggam juniorku lalu dimasukkan kedalam mulut hangatnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kenapa aku menerima saja?. Hingga kurasakan aku akan segera keluar, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul menusuk rektumku.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH"

SPLASH

Ya Tuhan, i- itu hanya mimpi?. Ouhhh syukurlah. Ba- bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi hal seperti itu?. Dan…. kenapa harus Kwangmin?. Ahhhh, micheo.

Youngmin POV end

.

.

.

Ting ting ting

Ruang makan itu tampak hening tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanya ada dentingan sendok dan piring diatas meja itu. Hingga Kwangmin memulai pembicaraan, setelah dia menyelesaikan makannya.

"kenapa kau berteriak tadi sore?" tanya Kwangmin menatap Youngmin tajam.

"eh?. I- itu-" Youngmin gugup. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan mengatakan kalau dia bermimpi disetuibuhi oleh adiknya sendiri?.

"Tidak usah malu begitu. Bukannya sudah biasa ya, aku terlalu sering melihat beberapa namja masuk kekamarmu" Kwangmin sedikit menyindir. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Tak usah sok polos begitu. Sesering apa kau melakukannya?. Apa kau sudah pernah mencoba threesome atau foursome?"

PLAK

"Apa maksudmu Kwangie?" Youngmin benar-benar tak kuasa menahan emosinya, hingga tangannya jatuh kewajah Kwangmin. Kwangmin yang ditampar ikut berdiri.

NYUT

BRUK

"awww" ringis Youngmin saat Kwangmin mendekatinya, menarik kasar rambutnya dan mendorongnya duduk kembali dikursi. "Kwang" seru Youngmin takut-takut, apalagin kini hidung Kwangmin menempel di leher jenjangnya. Hidung itu naik terus hingga sampai ketelinganya. Youngmin menutup matanya saat Kwangmin menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"Bitch" bisik Kwangmin. Tanpa pernah disadarinya, ucapannnya telah menusuk jantung Youngmin yang terasa terbakar saat mendengarnya. Kwangmin melepas cengkraman tangannya dirambut Youngmin dan meninggalkan Youngmin yang kini terisak di meja makan mansion besar itu.

Selalu begitu, walau hatinya perih dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, Youngmin selalu tersenyum. Bahkan saat jarinya terluka terkena pecahan beling saat mencuci piring, dia tak peduli. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit disbanding tangannya yang tercabik beling-beling di dapur.

Youngmin sengaja tak mencari pembantu. Baginya, dia masih bisa merawat dirinya sendiri dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan Kwangmin. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Rumah itu juga jarang kotor, paling benar-benar kotor jika ada teman mereka yang mengajaknya pesta dirumah. Teman Youngmin tepatnya. Kwangmin malas mencari teman. Dia benci berteman dengan namja-namja yang pasti menatap lapar pada tubuh Youngmin, sang hyung nya itu..

.

.

.

KRIET

Youngmin masuk kekamar Kwangmin, ingin menanyakan apa Kwangmin sudah punya kelompok untuk tugasnya di salah satu mata kuliah mereka nanti. Ya, pasalnya mereka memang 1 jurusan. Jurusan seni . Tapi, dia menhela nafas panjang ketika Kwangmin sudah tertidur pulas. Tak ingin Kwangmin terganggu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Tapi sebelum keluar, Kwangmin sudah memanggilnya tanpa merubah posisinya. Bahkan mata itu masih tertutup rapat.

"Lain kali jangan pernah masuk kamarku sembarangan. Atau aku akan membunuhmu" tegur Kwangmin datar namun begitu tajam.

"Ka- kau mengancamku Kwangie?" lirih Youngmin yang kini telah kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Namun, Kwangmin tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia malah tenggelam dalam tidur yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan tak dihiraukannya tangisan Youngmin yang menurutnya sudah terlalu sering didengarnya. Dia, benar-benar belum memahami perasaannya mungkin. Youngmin keluar dengan air matanya yang takakan berhenti mengalir sepertinya hari ini. 'Semoga kau selalu bahagia Kwangie' do'a Youngmin.

FLASHBACK to 6th Months Ago ….

Kwangmin berbaring disamping Youngmin, sang hyung kembarnya itu sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar Youngmin.

"Saranghae" ucap Kwangmin serius pada Youngmin yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau ingin bercanda? Ini tidak lucu Kwangiee… xixixieee" Youngmin terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Kwangmin, adik kembarnya itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" tanya Kwangmin yang kini menatap dingin pada Youngmin.

"Ne, kau bercanda. Mana mungkin ada adik yang menyukai hyung sendiri. Micheo" seru Youngmin yang mulai kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya saat menatap mata tajam adiknya itu. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Youngmin turun dari ranjangnya. "A- Aku ke dapur dulu ingin makan".

SRET

BRUK

"Awww Kwang!" seru Youngmin yang meringis menahan sakit pada punggungnya saat Kwangmin memenjarakan tubuh ringkihnya kedinding kamar itu.

"Kau menolakku?" Kwangmin membelai pipi hyung nya itu seduktif, membuat Youngmin kini tak bisa lagi menutupi kegugupan serta ketakutannya. Pasalnya, Kwangmin sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kwangie, ka- kau serius?" tanya Youngmin hati-hati.

CHUP

Kwangmin mencium sekilas bibir mungil Youngmin yang shock mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kwangmin. Adiknya sendiri.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya?" Kwangmin tersenyum manis saat Youngmin membelalakkan matanya.

PLAK

Kwangmin menatap Youngmin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang hyung yang begitu dicintainya menamparnya?. Youngmin yang kalut juga tak menyangka akan menampar Kwangmin yang begitu disayanginya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kwangmin mencintai hyung nya sendiri?.

"Kau gila Kwang. Micheoseo?" seru Youngmin yang tampak bergetar menahan amarah dan ketakutannya.

"Ya! Aku memang gila" jawab Kwangmin dingin.

KLIK

"A- apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Youngmin ketakutan, saat Kwaangmin dengan mudah mengunci pintu kamar mereka dan menyeretnya serta mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh ke atas ranjangnya sendiri.

Kini Kwangmin tengah menindih tubuh ringkih itu, dan menatap tajam ke dalam mata bulat Youngmin yang dicintainya itu.

"mmppphhhh Kwammmmpphh lepammmppphhhh akh" Kwangmin mencium bibirnya brutal dan menggigit bibir atasnya karna dia terus menghindari ciuman Kwangmin. "cpkkkcpck mmmppppckkssk engghhhmmmpppphhh" Youngmin tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya saat lidah Kwangmin melesak dalam menyusuri tiap inci goa hangatnya itu.

"haahh…. Haaaahhhh….." Keduanya sama-sama mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Kwangmin menghentikan ciumannya.

Melihat Youngmin tengah mendongakkan kepala untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, Kwangmin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kini lidahnya menyusuri tiap jengkal leher jenjang Youngmin.

"Ja- janganhhh Kwanghh enggghhhh" erang Youngmin saat Kwangmin menjilat, mencium dan menggigit lehernya. Hingga menyisakan banyak kiss mark disana.

Tak tahan lagi, kini Youngmin mencoba sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kwangmin. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri kemungkinan akn percumanya usaha untuk mendorong Kwangmin yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat disbanding dirinya. Dengan satu tangan kiri, Kwangmin telah mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Youngmin. Tangan kanannya tak tinggal diam, kini tangannya sedang menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Youngmin, hingga menampakkan nipple pink Youngmin yang sudah menegang.

"ahhhh Kwang engghhh" Youngmin kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. 'wae? Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikannya? Kenapa aku begitu lemah?' batin Youngmin yang tak ingin melihat tubuhnya yang tengah dijamah Kwangmin.

"hiks hiks engghhhhsss" erangnya lagi disela tangisnya saat Kwangmin menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigit kasar nipple sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Kwangmin kini tengah memilin, mencubit nipple sebelah kiri nya, serta meremas susu sebelah kirinya itu.

Kini tangan kanan Kwangmin berpindah membelai dan meremas perut Youngmin, dan melepaskan skinny jeans yang dipakai Youngmin. Tanpa melepas celana dalam Youngmin, kini Kwangmin meremas junior Youngmin.

"KWANG! Hikss hikks andwaeyooo hikkss jebaallll" mohon Youngmin yang tetap menutup matanya. Tak ingin melihat kalau orang yang tengah menindihnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

Kwangmin kali ini tampak terganggu dengan tangisan Youngmin, segera menghentikan aksinya. Dengan cepat dia menjauhi tubuh terlentang Youngmin yang kini terlihat hampir naked. Tanpa meminta maaf, Kwangmin membuka pintu dan menutup pintu itu kasar, dan meninggalkan Youngmin yang menangis histeris melihat tubuh nya penuh bercak merah.

Dengan tertatih, dan tangisan yang tak juga berhenti, Youngmin bangun dari terlentangnya dan membenarkan pakaiannya seperti sedia kala. Lalu merendam tubuhnya dengan air hangat dikamar mandi, tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya. Dia benci saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Trauma, eoh?. Mungkin takut, jika dia naked, lalu Kwangmin datang lagi, dan mempermudah Kwangmin menodainya. Youngmin menangis sensegukkan dalam bath up yang terisi penuh itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kwang?. Kenapa sekarang kau begitu membenciku?. Padahal dulu aku yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Ternyata, kau hanya mencintai tubuhku saja, iya kan? Hiks hiks" Youngmin meredam isakkannya dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Biarkan dia menangis untuk yang beribu kalinya, dan itu karna Kwangmin.

TBC ….

Review ya… ^_^"?...


	3. Chapter 2

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**Previous Chapter 1**

"Kenapa Kwang?. Kenapa sekarang kau begitu membenciku?. Padahal dulu aku yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Ternyata, kau hanya mencintai tubuhku saja, iya kan? Hiks hiks" Youngmin meredam isakkannya dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Biarkan dia menangis untuk yang beribu kalinya, dan itu karna Kwangmin.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Seperti biasa, tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu, pagi ini pun Kwangmin langsung meninggalkan rumah untuk berangkat kuliah. Youngmin tentunya khawatir kalau sampai Kwangmin tidak sarapan. Kwangmin jarang sekali sarapan, jadi setiap hari Youngmin harus menyiapkan bekal untuk Kwangmin.

"Kwang!" Youngmin berlari mengejar Kwangmin yang sudah masuk kekelas. Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut saat Kwangmin tak memperdulikannya, hingga membuat mata-mata lapar dikelas itu menelan saliva. Tapi, Youngmin dengan manis tersenyum melihat tatapan itu, dia pikir mungkin mereka terganggu karna teriakkannya. "Kwangie! Ini bekalmu, cepat dimak-"

SRAK TRIIIING

Dengan kejam Kwangmin membuat kotak bekal itu jatuh berhamburan bersama dentingan sendok yang juga ikut jatuh. Youngmin menatap sendu hamburan nasi goring dan daging di lantai, bekal yang dibuatkannya untuk Kwangmin.

"Kwangmin! Kenapa kau kasar sekali dengan hyung-mu sendiri?" teriak Minwoo, kekasih Youngmin yang kekelas mereka bermaksud mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Youngmin, tapi malah dia yang disambut dengan air mata Youngmin.

"Katakan pada pacarmu yang bodoh ini, berhenti bersikap sok pedduli padaku!" Kwangmin dengan dingin menatap 2 orang yang tak lain adalah Youngmin dan Minwoo. Kwangmin yang malas menjadi pusat perhatian langsung keluar dari kelas itu.

Belum selesai dengan kelakuan Kwangmin, kini Minwoo kembali dikejutkan dengan Youngmin yang memungut hamburan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Sungguh, hati Minwoo tercabik-cabik melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Dengan cepat Minwoo menyeret Youngmin kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tangan Youngmin sebersih mungkin. Setelah itu, Minwoo membawa Youngmin ke taman belakang kampus.

"berhenti berbaik hati padanya" geram Minwoo yang melihat Youngmin menatap kosong kedepan.

'apa aku pernah menyakitimu Kwangie? Atau kau membenciku karna aku menolakmu? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Tapi, aku tak melihat itu darimu. Bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku agar aku percaya? Apa kau lupa? Aku ini hyungmu. Jika kita berhubungan seperti itu, apa akan baik-baik saja? Kau bahagia, lalu kita sama-sama terluka? Apa itu yang kau inginkan Jo Kwangmin' beribu pertanyaan menghantam hati Youngmin. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Kwangmin yang tak lagi seperti dulu. Adiknya telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Gilanya lagi, yang dicintai adiknya adalah dirinya sendiri.

CHUP

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari kekasihnya itu, Minwoo menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati dibibir Youngmin, seolah bibir itu akan hancur. Youngmin yang baru saja sadar dari pikiran-pikirannya tentang Kwangmin, kini menutup matanya. Meresapi setiap jengkal sentuhan lidah Minwoo didalam mulutnya. 'ini berbeda, rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan rasa yang kurasakan saat Kwangie menyentuh bibirku' batin Youngmin yang kini kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari atap gedung Universitas itu telah berdiri seorang namja yang menatap dingin 2 orang ditaman itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Youngmin yang terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman itu.

'kau hari ini membuatku menangis **lagi** Jo Youngmin. Haruskah ku ajarkan, bagaimana caranya agar tak membuatku menangis?. Akan ku pastikan kau akan menangis lebih dariku' batin Kwangmin, lalu dengan kasar menghapus air matanya dan kembali kekelasnya yang entah lantai berapa.

.

.

.

Universitas ternama itu kini tampak sepi, karna para mahasiswa sudah banyak yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing sejak tadi, atau mungkin jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Tak ada bedanya dengan Youngmin yang menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan teman-temannya hingga sepertinya melupakan Kwangmin yang kini sedang kesal, tak ada yang dapat dimakan. Dan, sepertinya Magh nya kambuh.

Kwangmin meringkuk di anak tangga mansion besar itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat yang terus saja mengalir sejak tadi karna menahan sakit diperutnya, pasalnya dari pagi dia tak punya nafsu makan. Perutnya kram, dia tak dapat bergerak, dan dapat disimpulkan kalau Magh nya kambuh.

"Youngiee to….long a…..ku" rintih Kwangmin yang benar-benar berharap Tuhan membuatnya pingsan saat itu juga. Dia tak tahan lagi, Magh nya benar-benar kambuh. Dia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain berharap Youngmin datang dan membantunya agar sakit ini sedikit berkurang. Dari kecil, dia hanya suka jika Youngmin yang merawatnya, karna hanya Youngmin yang bisa membuatnya nyaman disaat seperti ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Mansion besar itu kini memperdengarkan tangisan kuat seorang Jo Kwangmin yang berumur 7 tahun. Terdengar pula teriakkan kemarahan seorang Mrs. Jo yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menghasilkan uang dalam bisnis nya.

"Eo- eomma perut Kwangie saki….t hiks hiks" tangis pilu Kwangmin yang meronta memeluk kaki eommanya yang duduk tenang-tenang saja di meja kerjanya.

"Aiiisssshhhh" Mrs. Jo berdiri dan menatap garang pada Kwangmin. "Kau ini, sakit begitu saja sudah merengek begitu. Kau itu namja, jangan manja begitu. Minta obat sama Appa-mu sana!" teriak Mrs. Jo yang justru mendatangkan tangis lebih kencang dari Kwangmin. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya Kwangmin sakit perut begini sakitnya di rumah. Mereka pikir Kwangmin hanya tengah lapar. Bukan Magh.

Dengan tertatih dan tangan yang mencengkram erat perutnya, Kwangmin menaiki tangga rumah mencoba menemui Appa-nya untuk menhilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dibukanya pelan pintu ruang kerja Appa-nya yang terlihat tengah menelpon seseorang dengan wajah garang.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan sembarangan menerima Client. Kau memang assistant tak berguna!"

PIP

BRAK

Mr. Jo melempar ponselnya hingga hancur berantakan di lantai. Kwangmin yang kaget langsung kikuk dan tak berani memanggil Appa-nya. Dengan langkah gontai Kwangmin pergi kekamar Youngmin yang kini sedang mengerjakan hukuman dari Mrs. Jo, karena nilai Youngmin disekolah sangat jelek, jadinya Youngmin dihukum 'belajar dari pulang sekolah hingga jam 9 malam saat waktu tidur tiba'.

"Hyeooooong!" Kwangmin ambruk dekat kaki hyeongnya yang rendah sedikit darinya itu. Perutnya kram sekarang dan dia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kwangie!" pekik Youngmin yang kaget melihat kembarannya sakit begitu. Dengan susah payah Yooungmin menyeret Kwangmin hingga naik ke kasur mereka.

"Kwangie kenapa?" seperti merasakan juga sakit pada tubuh Kwangmin, Youngmin justru menangis lebih kencang. Dengan hangat, tangan Youngmin mengusap perut Kwangmin yang kram.

"Kwangie sakit perut hyung hiks hiks"

Berdasarkan pengalamannya waktu masuk UKS sekolah. Ibu guru memberinya balsam dan mengusapkannya keperutnya. Mengingat itu Youngmin langsung pergi ke kamar mandi mengambil balsem didalam kotak palang merah nya.

"Kwangie jangan nangis lagi ya, bentar lagi pasti sembuh" Youngmin dengan hati-hati mengusapkan balsem itu keperut Kwangmin.

Tangan mungil Youngmin mengusapkan balsem keperut Kwangmin. Kwangmin sedikit demi sedikit menghentikan isakkannya. Akhirnya dia tidur karna hanyut dengan usapan tangan Youngmin diperutnya. Youngmin yang melihat Kwangmin tertidur, juga ikut tidur dengan posisi memeluk erat perut Kwangmin.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Youngie….. sa- sakit" dengan kata terakhirnya hari ini, Kwangmin pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Youngmin pulang larut malam. Pasalnya dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya No Min Woo. Sebenarnya, perasaannya sudah merasa tak enak sejak sore dan ingin pulang, tapi Min Woo memohon padanya agar menemaninya dihari ulang tahunnya. Jadilah Youngmin baru pulang larut malam begini.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya gelap gulita, dan sepi juga. Setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya, dihidupkannya saklar lampu didekat pintu. Dan saat itu juga matanya membelalak kaget melihat Kwangmin yang tergeletak dengan wajah pucat bagaikan mayat.

"KWANGMIN!"

.

.

.

"Ahjushi, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Youngmin khawatir saat Dokter pribadi keluarganya datang, karna dihubungi pastinya.

"Kau ini, kan sudah kubilang, jangan sampai Kwangmin tidak makan teratur. Aigooo. Magh nya semakin parah Baboo" sang Dokter yang sudah di anggap Appa oleh Youngmin, menoyor kepala Youngmin keras karna kesal.

"Aiissshhh appoyooo" rengek Youngmin. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya makan, tapi dia yang tak mau. Kenapa aku yang dipukul?" Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, hingga mendatangkan kikikkan dari namja paruh baya itu.

"ne~~~~. Aku sudah meng-infusnya dan menyuntikkan obat Magh kedalam tubuhnya. Tapi, setelah dia bangun jangan lupa beri dia bubur yang sehat, ne!" titah dokter itu. "Ngomong-ngomong … air matamu banyak sekali sampai wajahmu basah begitu. Dan Aisssshhhh….. ingusmu! Cepat ganti baju sebelum kau mencemari kamar Kwangmin!" seru sang Dokter dan langsung meninggalkan kediaman Jo itu.

Merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan sang dokter, Youngmin buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan setelah itu langsung tidur di kamar Kwangmin, tepatnya lagi disamping Kwangmin.

'Kwangie…. Aku sangat merindukan Kwangie ku' batin Youngmin yang kini tengah mengelap keringat diwajah Kwangmin dengan tangannya.

'Kenapa kau berubah? Apa kau masih marah? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Kwang? Kenapa aku Kwang? Kenapa harus aku, orang yang tak seharusnya kau cintai Kwang?' bulir-bulir Kristal itu jatuh lagi dari mata bening yang juga dimiliki Kwangmin itu.

'biarkan aku memeluk Kwangie ku malam ini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu Kwangie' Youngmin memejamkan matanya dan menumpukan kepalanya didada Kwangmin dan memeluk erat perut Kwangmin.

'aku selalu yakin 6 bulan terburuk ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Semoga setelah bangun dari tidur ini…. Kau akan tersenyum hangat lagi'

.

.

.

"enggghh" lenguh Kwangmin yang merasa sakit ditubuhnya, seperti ada yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ditolehnya tempatnya kini, lalu melihat Youngmin yang tidur memeluk perutnya. Dengan sedikit rasa tak tega, Kwangmin menggeser kepala Youngmin kesamping bahunya. Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya kini, dia bernafas lega.

Diperhatikannya wajah Youngmin yang terlelap itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh ke mata Youngmin yang terpejam. Entah kenapa, dia ingin mennyentuh wajah itu dan mencium mata itu. Tapi, dia sadar bahwa Youngmin tak pernah mencintainya dan itu membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Hati dan kepalanya tak bisa bekerja sama tiap kali dia melihat tatapan Youngmin yang selalu memandangnya hangat.

"Akh" Kwangmin mengerang merasakan sakit di hati dan kepalanya bersamaan. 'aku mencintainya… anni, aku membencinya' batin dan pikirannya selalu berlawanan, membuatnya tak tahan. "AAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH" teriak Kwangmin yang kini memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya yang di infuse.

Merasa ada pergerakan yang mengganggu tidurnya, Youngmin langsung terbangun dan kaget saat melihat darah mengalir ditangan Kwangmin yang di infuse, ditambah Kwangmin menggunakannya untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Kwangie wae?" pekik Youngmin disela teriakkan Kwangmin.

"Akkhhh pergi kau PERGI!" Kwangmin berdiri dan melepaskan infuse ditangannya kasar hingga darah semakin banyak mengalir dari tangannya. Kedua tangannya semakin meremas rambutnya, hingga darah ditangannya ikut mengalir diwajahnya.

"Kwangie wae? Hiks hiks wae?" Youngmin sangat ketakutan melihat Kwangmin yang berteriak dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu.

GREP

Dengan perasaan campur aduk dan Kwangmin yang terus menerus meneriakinya agar pergi dari sana, Youngmin memeluk erat tubuh Kwangmin dan menangis didada bidang adiknya itu. Keduanya pun menangis tanpa ada yang tahu, kenapa keduanya menangis bersama.

"Jeba~~~l, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Youngmin menatap hangat kedalam mata Kwangmin yang terus mengalirkan air matanya, karna mata Youngmin membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

CHUP

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Youngmin menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kwangmin hingga Kwangmin membelalak tak percaya. Awalnya sekedar menempelkan, tapi semenjak air mata Youngmin kembali jatuh saat Kwangmin diam tak membalasnya, perlahan dia mengulum dan melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Kwangmin. Dan dia pun melepaskan tautan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Keduanya kembali saling menatap dan mata Kwangmin menatap nyalang pada Youngmin. Dengan lembut bibirnya melumat bibir Youngmin. Bahkan Youngmin memberikan akses masuk lidahnya untuk menelusuri tiap jengkal isi dalam mulut Youngmin.

"Kau…." Kwangmin mencoba menyelami perlakuan Youngmin padanya.

"Mian"

"Maksudnya?" Kwangmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Youngmin, dia benar-benar tak siap mendengar hal yang akan semakin menghancurkan hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku.. Mianhae hiks hiks"

"Kau tak mencintaiku, tapi kau menciumku? Oh God! Aku mengerti namja macam apa kau"

BRUK

"KWANG! AAKKHH!"

TBC….

Dimana Jo Twins shipper? Review dunk! Heeee…..

Chap depan NC, tapi kalau review nya ga nyampe 30,

Ga bakalan ku update deh#maksa

Ditunggu review nya, ne….. I LOVE MY REVIEWER … ^_^"?...


	4. Chapter 3

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS CHAP IS**

**My Gift for My Lovely Reviewer**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ALL**

**THANKS TO YOUR SUPPORT**

**Previous Chapter 2**

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku.. Mianhae hiks hiks"

"Kau tak mencintaiku, tapi kau menciumku? Oh God! Aku mengerti namja macam apa kau"

BRUK

"KWANG! AAKKHH!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Eummmppphhh" Youngmin berusaha menghindari ciuman ganas Kwangmin yang kini tengah menindihnya di atas kasur. "Ahhh Henmmmmppphh AKH" pekik Youngmin saat Kwangmin menggigit keras bibir bawahnya hingga dapat dirasakannya anyir darahnya sendiri dalam mulutnya, dan itu dimulai sejak Kwangmin telah berhasil melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Youngmin.

"Kali ini, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi" Kwangmin menatap tajam mata besar Youngmin yang sudah basah sejak awal memeluknya.

"Kwammmppphhh ahhh jebammmmppphhh"

Dengan paksa, Kwangmin menangkup wajah Youngmin dengan kedua tangannya erat. Hingga mendatangkan erangan kesakitan dari Youngmin. Sungguh, lehernya sangat sakit sekarang. Sekuat apapun dia memukul lengan Kwangmin agar melepaskannya, tapi tangan itu tak juga lepas dari wajahnya. Dan akhirnya dengan pasrah, Youngmin membiarkan lidah Kwangmin menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Cppkkkmmmhhh cppkkkcmmmpphh angggmmmmppphhh"

Entah saliva siapa, cairan itu kini mengaliri kedua sudut bibir Youngmin hingga kekupingnya. Kwangmin seakan rakus untuk merasakan manis mulut Youngmin yang sudah lama dinantikannya itu.

"haahhh haaahhhh haaahhhh" keduanya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Terlebih Youngmin yang cukup merasa sesak dengan Kwangmin yang menindihnya.

"Kwang- angghhhh hentikannnhhhhh ennnggghhhh" lenguh Youngmin saat Kwangmin beralih menjilati permukaan lehernya. "hiks hiks enggggggkkkksss" isak Youngmin disela desisannya saat Kwangmin memelintir nipple-nya yang masih dilapisi baju kaos tipisnya.

PLAK

"BERHENTI MENANGIS!" bentak Kwangmin keras setelah menampar pipi Youngmin tak kalah keras.

Youngmin terpaku pada rasa sakit, dihati dan pipinya. Youngmin merenungi nasibnya yang akan ditiduri oleh adik kembarnya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini dan ….bagaimana dengan Minwoo. Dia takut? Sangat.

SRAK

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kwangmin menyobek kaos yang dipakai Youngmin dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Hingga kini terpampang dengan jelas tubuh mulus Youngmin yang dihiasi kedua nipple pink yang tampak menegang.

"You're so sensitive bitch" bisik Kwangmin ditelinga Youngmin.

Youngmin menatap tak percaya ke mata Kwangmin yang tajam dan bibir yang menyeringai. Bagaimana bisa adik yang begitu dimanjakan dan disayanginya itu mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Youngmin menampar keras pipi Kwangmin dengan tangannnya yang masih bebas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal sekeji itu? Hiks hiks….. Aku sangat menyayangimu KWANGMIN" Kwangmin tertohok, hatinya sakit saat mendengar Youngmin tak lagi memanggilnya dengan sayang, tapi dengan nama aslinya. "Tapi- hiks tapi kau hiks hiks- AAKKHH"

Youngmin terpekik kaget saat Kwangmin memotong ucapannya dengan 'meremas juniornya'. Dengan mudah Kwangmin melepaskan celana jeans pendek plus celana dalam Youngmin, hingga kini Youngmin benar-benar naked.

"Akh Kwang akh akkkhhhhh ouugghhh hentikannnhhhh enggghhhhh" Youngmin mendesah keras saat tangan Kwangmin kembali menggenggam juniornya dan mengocoknya dengan brutal. "Kwangminnnhhhhh ennnggghhhhhh" Youngmin menggenggam erat lengan Kwangmin saat akan mencapai firdaus-nya.

TING TONG

Kwangmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya saat bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Sedangkan Youngmin menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah menyelesaikan orgasme-nya.

TING TONG

"YOUNGIEE! KAU ADA DIDALAM?" pekik suara dari depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Minwoo?" gumam Youngmin yang sangat hafal dengan suara kekasihnya itu. Kwangmin yang mendengar gumaman Youngmin sedikit tak suka saat Youngmin menyebut nama pacarnya.

BRUK

Melihat Kwangmin yang tengah menatap kosong ke pintu kamar, seperti sedang menunggu Minwoo pergi dari mansion mereka, saat itu juga Youngmin memberanikan diri menendang Kwangmin, hingga Kwangmin terpental ke lantai dan dengan cepat berlari dari kamar Kwangmin menuju pintu mansion itu. Kwangmin menyeringai 'kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?' batinnya sedikit geram.

Youngmin berlari terengah-engah dari kamar Kwangmin menuju pintu. Berharap bisa meminta pertolongan dari kekasihnya itu. Youngmin akan menyentuh gagang pintu rumah, tapi tanpa menyadari Kwangmin yang juga sudah me-naked-kan tubuhnya menatap tubuh neked Youngmin.

SRET

BRUK

"EEEUUUUMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH" Youngmin mengerang keras saat Kwangmin mendorong tubuhnya hingga menempel ke pintu, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan besar Kwangmin, dan tanpa aba-aba serta pemanasan sedikitpun, Kwangmin mendorong juniornya yang besar dan sudah tegang itu ke single hole Youngmin. Alhasil, hanya kepala juniornya saja yang baru masuk dan dijepit keras oleh rectum Youngmin yang mengerang kesakitan.

"ennngghhhh sem….pit ahhh" bisik Kwangmin seduktif di telinga Youngmin. Tak tega melihat Youngmin kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"EMMMPPPPHHHH" pekik Youngmin tertahan hingga salivanya mengalir membasahi tangan kanan Kwangmin yang menutup mulutnya erat, saat Kwangmin kembali mengocok juniornya dengan tangan yang satunya lagi.

Youngmin mencakar pintu sebagai pelampiasan atas sakit di rektumnya, karna Kwangmin sedang berusaha memasukkan junior besarnya seluruhnya kedalam rectum Youngmin yang sekarang telah meneteskan darah kelantai.

TING TONG

"YOUNGIE! Ahhh apa dia sudah kekampus duluan ya?" Kwangmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara kecewa Minwoo.

KREK

"EEEEUUUUUUMMMMMMMPPPPPHHH hmmss hmmmsss" pekik Youngmin keras saat Kwangmin berhasil membobol rectum-nya hingga menimbulkan bunyi urat rektumnya yang serasa putus. Lemas, tak berdaya, hancur sudah pertahanannya selama ini.

TES

TES

Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan darah direktumnya yang menetes dilantai. Kwangmin seperti tak mengetahui hal ini, hingga dia tak peduli dengan teriakkan tertahan Youngmin dalam bekapan tangannya. Saliva Youngmin terasa memenuhi tangan Kwangmin. Kwangmin mendiamkan pergerakkannya. Walaubagaimanapun dia tak ingin langsung menggenjot juniornya dalam rectum Youngmin yang kering itu. Tapi tangannya yang berada dijunior Youngmin tetap bergerak brutal.

TING TONG

Ternyata Minwoo tak menyerah juga. Perasaannya mulai tak nyaman, walaubagaimanapun dia tak bisa mendengar suara dari dalam. Mansion besar itu memang diatur seperti itu.

"Kau tak ingin Minwoo melihatmu seperti ini bukan? Jadi, tutup mulutmu!" bisik Kwangmin dan Kwangmin mengaktifkan program pengintai tamu dengan password yang hanya dia, Youngmin dan kedua orangtua nya yang tahu. Diaktifkannya mic dekat tv kecil itu, lalu muncullah wajah Minwoo yang juga menoleh kelubang kamera yang berkedip tanda ada orang dirumah.

"Youngie! Ini aku Minwoo. Aku menjemputmu" senyum Minwoo didepan kamera. Kwangmin ingin muntah melihat senyum sok polos namja didepan pintu mansionnya kini. Dilihatnya Youngmin yang tengah menggigit tangannya sendiri, menahan sakit direktum dan nikmat dijuniornya yang dikocok cepat oleh tangan Kwangmin.

"Aku bukan Youngmin" ketus Kwangmin.

"Kwangmin! Apa Youngmin ada?" tanya Minwoo, setelah mendengar suara adik dari kekasihnya itu.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi"

FLIP

"YAK! KWANGMIN! Aissshhh anak itu. Ahhh lebih baik aku cepat-cepat kekampus sebelum Youngmin mengamuk karna telat ku jemput" seru Minwoo yang langsung bergegas ke kampus dengan mobilnya.

BRUK

"AKKHH" pekik Youngmin keras.

Dengan tak berperasaan Kwangmin mengeluarkan juniornya dari rectum Youngmin, dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu kelantai hingga Youngmin tersungkur bebas kelantai.

"Harusnya kau sadar" Kwangmin mendekati tubuh Youngmin yang menahan sakit, tak bergerak sedikitpun. "sejak awal, kau memang dilahirkan untukku. Saat kau sakit, aku juga merasakannya, saat aku sakit kau juga merasakannya. Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku. Kau yang mengatakannya dan membuatku mencintaimu. Tapi- kenapa kau menolakku?" Kwangmin menangis dihadapan Youngmin yang tampak shock. Dia tak menyangka ucapannya saat SMP, disalah artikan oleh Kwangmin.

FLASHBACK

Youngmin duduk kesal dikantin SMP itu, pasalnya dia sedang menunggu Kwangmin yang tak juga datang-datang. Akhirnya, namja cantik itu menyusul Kwangmin kekelas dan menampakkan aura hitamnya saat Kwangmin dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja yang minta diajarkan ini itu dengan Kwangmin.

Bahkan ada yang memberikan bekal makanannya ke Kwangmin, agar Kwangmin mau berfoto dengannya. Pasalnya Kwangmin memang murid yang cerdas, wajar jika universitas dia malas belajar, toh dia sudah pintar kan.

Youngmin menerobos kerumunan yeoja-yeoja itu. Youngmin dengan tidak sopan langsung membuang kotak bekal yeoja-yeoja itu, dan melempar buku-buku yang tadi ada ditangan Kwangmin.

"hyung!" Kwangmin merasa tak enak melihat yeoja-yeoja itu menangis. Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, mendengar nada Kwangmin yang tampak membela yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Yak! aopa hak mu melakukan ini pada kami?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang tampak kesal dengan perilaku Youngmin.

"Aigooo, jelas saja aku berhak. Kwangmin adikku. Tak ada satupun yang boleh SUKA padanya kecuali AKU. Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh MEMILIKINYA, kecuali AKU" Youngmin menekankan tiap kata-kata egoisnya. Dengan agresif dia menarik Kwangmin dan membawanya ke kantin, meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja yang langsung menangis histeris mendengar pengakuan itu.

Tak sadarkah Youngmin, kini Kwangmin tengah tersenyum hangat menatapnya diam-diam. Kwangmin yang tak mengerti apa maksud Youngmin, mengartikan bahwa Youngmin sedang cemburu. Kwangmin suka itu. Entah kenapa, setiap Youngmin melakukannya, dia pasti suka.

FLASHBACK END

Kwangmin berjongkok didepan kaki Youngmin, matanya hanya menatap mata Youngmin yang membelalak ketakutan. Youngmin tak bisa berlari, tubuhnya terasa begitu ngilu. Tanpa melihat rectum Youngmin yang memar dan membiru, Kwangmin menarik paha Youngmin agar mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

"karna kau, aku tak pernah mendekati siapapun. Aku tak bisa merasakan cinta pada siapapun. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku tak ingin kau cemburu dan terluka" Kwangmin mengocok juniornya sendiri, agar semakin keras. "Tapi- KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU?"

JLEB

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT hiks hiks ARGGGHHH hentikan hiks hiks" teriak Youngmin pilu, saat Kwangmin memasukkan seluruh batang juniornya ke dalam rektumnya yang kini semakin robek itu.

Jleb jleb jleb

Junior Kwangmin menggenjot keras rectum Youngmin, tanpa peduli akan menemukan sweet spot Youngmin atau tidak. Hatinya benar-benar diselubungi perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat atas apa yang dilakukan Youngmin padanya.

"Akh sa- sakit Kwanghhhhh ennggghhhh hiks hikss akh akh"

"Kau hanya akan sakit saat aku menyetubuhimu, sedangkan kau menyakiti hatiku bertahun-tahun. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit? Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit saat aku memotong nadiku sendiri" Kwangmin mengingat dengan jelas, saat dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya yang menurutnya tak berguna itu.

"hiks hiks sa—sakiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt akh akh akh" Youngmin benar-benar merasakan sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat dengan brutal Kwangmin terus menggenjot juniornya dalam rectum yang tampak tak lagi seperti dulu itu. Bahkan kulit rektumnya terkelupas seiring dengan gesekkan in-out junior Kwangmin.

"annggggghhhh sempit… ini nikmat Youngieehhhhh ahhhhh" erang Kwangmin saat rectum Youngmin menjepit juniornya.

"akh akh akh akh akh akh" jeritan kesakitan Youngmin yang dianggap desahan oleh Kwangmin juga semakin cepat, seiring cepatnya Kwangmin menggenjot juniornya.

Dengan cepat, Kwangmin membalikkan tubuh Youngmin menjadi menungging, tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya terlebih dahulu. Dengan tetap menggenjot juniornya, tangannya tak tinggal diam, kini tangan kirinya meremas junior Youngmin yang tampak sudah mengeluarkan precum nya.

"enggghhhhsss hiks hiks AARRRGGGGHHHTTTT" Youngmin orgasme untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tangan kwangmin memijat keras juniornya, seolah meminta juniornya mengeluarkan semua cumnya.

CROT CROT

Cairan kental putih itu membasahi lantai dibawah tubuh Youngmin. Youngmin semakin lemas. Jujur saja, ini memang terasa begitu nikmat, tapi bibir rektumnya benar-benar ngilu dan sakit. Sangat perih.

"ahhh ahh ahhh ahhh"

"enghh enghhh ah ah ah" Youngmin mulai mendesah saat junior Kwangmin menghentak keras ke lubang terdalamnya, junior Kwangmin seolah menumbuk keras sweet spot nya.

Kwangmin merasakan junior Youngmin digenggamannya kembali berkedut-kedut untuk kembali memuntahkan cairannya. Dengan cepat, Kwangmin yang juga merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut-kedut, mempercepat gerakan in-out nya.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTT" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

CROOOT

Kwangmin memenuhi rectum Youngmin dengan spermanya. Sedangkan Youngmin, telah ambruk ke lantai sesaat setelah memuncratkan cairannya. Kwangmin mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan.

PLOP

Juniornya keluar dari rectum Youngmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Dilihatnya pipi Youngmin yang masih merah, akibat tamparan kerasnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut tubuh naked Youngmin yang penuh dengan kissmark. Hingga matanya jatuh pada satu titik yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Andwae!"gumamnya panic. Darah mengalir deras dari rectum Youngmin.

Dengan cepat, digendongnya tubuh ringkih Youngmin kekamarnya. Darah itu bahkan membasahi spray kasurnya yang putih itu. Dia sangat takut sekarang, dan dengan segera menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

Kwangmin tak berhenti menangis, menyesali perbuatannya. Dia terduduk lemas disamping pintu kamarnya, memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Kwangmin sudah memakai pakaiannya pastinya.

CKLEK

BLAM

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ditutup kasar oleh dokter keluarga mereka itu. Melihat itu, Kwangmin langsung berdiri dan bermaksud menanyakan keadaan Youngmin. Tak peduli tatapan tajam sang dokter.

"Ba- bagai-"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"hiks hiks mianhae hiks a-" lirih Kwangmin yang tersungkur akibat pukulan sang dokter yang menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan KWANGMIN?" geram sang dokter. "Dia HYUNG-MU!" Kwangmin tertohok hatinya mendengar kata sacral itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau memperkosanya? Dia namja, kau namja. Dia juga hyungmu Kwang. Kau hampir saja membunuhnya karna pendarahan yang dialaminya setelah kau melakukan hal bejat itu"

"ta- tapi aku mencintainya.. hiks mianhae" lirih Kwangmin yang mulai sensegukkan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu. Mereka shock mendengarnya, kau tahu?. Mereka akn segera sampai kesini. Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini, sebelum mereka membunuhmu" seru sang dokter.

"A- arasseo" hatinya benar-benar sakit, bahkan dia hampir lupa cara bernafas karna sensegukkan menahan tangisnya dari tadi. "a- aku akan pergi. Sa- sampaikan maafku padanya. A- aku sangat mencintainya, tolong katakan itu juga padanya. Dan, jagakan dia untukku. A- aku pergi, katakana pada eomma dan appa, bahwa aku juga menyayangi mereka. A- aku hiks hiks aku memang anak yang tak berguna"

"Kwang!" sang dokter tak tega juga melihat Kwangmin yang tampak begitu menyesal. Namun, seruan itu dianggap Kwangmin dengan cara lain. Kwangmin tersenyum lirih.

"tenang saja, aku tak akan membawa apapun dari rumah ini, selain baju ini. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Mianhae"

Dan, tanpa melihat Youngmin untuk terakhir kalinya, Kwangmin akhirnya pergi, dengan membawa lubang yang sangat besar dihatinya. Mungkin, seumur hidup dia tak akan melihat Youngmin lagi. Hyung yang selama ini merawatnya, menjaganya, dan Tak Pernah Mencintainya, tapi dia mencintai Hyungnya itu. Sangat.

TBC ….

Huwaaaaaaaa, sumpah nyesek banget nulis part pas Kwangmin mau pergi. Tapi udah terlanjur begini.

Semoga readerdeul terhibur….. T.T … review yaaa…


	5. Chapter 4

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Readerdeul tolong bayangin anak2 personel Boyfriend ini kayak di MV "Don't Touch My Girl"… Couse, disitu rambut Kwangmin kan cocok banget buat jadi seme plus badannya yang hot disitu, and Youngmin yang tetap dengan rambut pirangnya plus badan kurusnya dengan sweater cocok banget jadi uke. Heee..**

Maaf sebelumnya yang ngerasa tiap chapternya itu kependekkan. Seobie bakal usaha buat panjangin dikit ya. Ga mau terlalu panjang, soalnya berdasarkan pengalaman Seobie ndiri, kalau baca ff yang panjang, jd capek sendiri. Heeeeeee

Makasih dukungan, saran dan kritiknya ^_^

**Previous Chapter 3**

Dan, tanpa melihat Youngmin untuk terakhir kalinya, Kwangmin akhirnya pergi, dengan membawa lubang yang sangat besar dihatinya. Mungkin, seumur hidup dia tak akan melihat Youngmin lagi. Hyung yang selama ini merawatnya, menjaganya, dan Tak Pernah Mencintainya, tapi dia mencintai Hyungnya itu. Sangat.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Terlihat seorang namja dengan tinggi 180 dan berkharisma sedang mengangkat sekarung beras dipunggungnya. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya dan membasahi kaosnya, dan membuat banyak yeoja menatapnya HOT.

Namja itu adalah Jo Kwangmin yang tengah bekerja disebuah supermarket. Sesekali dia menyeka keringatnya dan tersenyum kearah orang-orang yang menatapnya. Ya, pasalnya tak ada yang menyangka kalau namja tampan itu adalah pegawai gudang. Sudah 2 bulan ini Kwangmin bekerja di supermarket itu. 3 bulan semenjak meninggalkan rumahnya- ah anni- rumah orangtua nya, 1 bulan dia menumpang dirumah teman SMP nya, Lee JeongMin. Dan dengan kesungguhan hati untuk bertahan hidup dengan keadaan yang tak membawa apapun, termasuk ijazah, hingga akhirnya dia diterima menjadi pegawai gudang di Supermarket itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, shift kerja Kwangmin berakhir dan dia pun berkemas untuk pulang. Saat akan keluar dari jalan belakang Supermarket, tangannya digenggam erat oleh 'Jung Eun Ji' atau biasa dipanggil Eunji. Gadis ini memang sering menempel pada Kwangmin. Karna Eunji lah yang memohon pada Appa nya agar menerima Kwangmin bekerja di Supermarket walau hanya pegawai gudang. Ya, Jung Eun Ji adalah anak dari Jung Yunho, sang pengusaha besar yang tak kalah sibuk dari , Appa Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"Oppa! Ayo ku antar pulang" seru Eunji dengan senyum khasnya. Kwangmin yang tak ingin bersikap dingin lagi pada orang disekitarnya, apalagi Eunji yang sudah membantunya, mau tak mau dia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oppa yang bawa mobil ya, ini kuncinya" Eunji memberikan kunci mobil pada Kwangmin dan langsung duduk manis dikursi samping pengemudi.

"Kau ini, berhenti senyum-senyum gaje begitu. Mengerikan!" ledek Kwangmin yang melihat Eunji senyum-senyum aneh menatapnya.

"issshhhh Oppa!" Eunji mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dan Kwangmin langsung menjalankan mobil dengan hati-hati. Maklum, yang di bawanya kini adalah mobil mahal dan yeoja disampingnya anak orang penting. Hmmm.

Tak lama setelah Kwangmin mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran, tampak sebuah mobil yang tak kalah mewah berpapasan dengan mobilnya, mobil Minwoo yang dalam mobilnya, tengah duduk seorang namja cantik dengan perut yang sedikit 'membuncit'?

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Kkk- Kwangie?" gumam Youngmin ragu saat ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat Kwangmin sekilas.

"Eh? Kau bicara sesuatu baby?" tanya Minwoo yang melihat Youngmin melalui kaca depan mobilnya.

"Ye?.. ahh anniyooo, mungkin aku salah lihat" Youngmin tersenyum, entah senyum manis atau senyum lirih.

"Melihat hantu? kwkwkwk" canda Minwoo. Youngmin ikut tersenyum. "Ayo turun" seru Minwoo senang, ketika membukakan pintu mobil untuk Youngmin.

"Tak perlu repot-repot membukakan pintu Wooiee" Youngmin tak enak juga diperlakukan sebaik ini oleh Minwoo yang sangat mencintainya itu.

Dengan senyum manisnya, Minwoo menggenggam erat telapak tangan Youngmin, seolah takut tangan itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Lalu mereka berjalan masuk ke Supermarket itu.

"Tak ada kata repot untuk **calon istriku**" Minwoo menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya, dan itu membuat Youngmin merasa tak tega melihat Minwoo yang terlalu berharap itu.

"Wooiee aku-"

"sssttt…ayo belanja apapun yang kau mau" Minwoo memotong ucapan Youngmin, seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh namja cantik itu.

Youngmin memang tengah hamil. Dan pastinya itu anak Kwangmin. Orangtua nya shock berat mengetahui kenyataan ini. Mulai dari Kwangmin yang mencintai hyung nya sendiri dan sekarang cinta itu menghasilkan benih yang kini hidup dalam perut Youngmin. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. sebenarnya tahu kalau Youngmin memang bisa dibuahi, hormonnya memang berbeda dengan Kwangmin. Tapi, kenapa harus Kwangmin yang membuahinya? Itulah yang membuat mereka shock.

Berkali-kali Appa dan Eomma nya memaksa Youngmin untuk menggugurkan anak itu, tapi Youngmin berkali-kali juga menolak. Youngmin bukan pembunuh, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Bahkan demi mempertahankan anak itu, Youngmin sampai harus berhenti kuliah agar tak membuat malu kedua orangtua nya.

Youngmin juga tak mengerti, kenapa dia bersikeras mempertahankan janin itu dalam perutnya. Itu cukup membuat orangtua nya kecewa. Kwangmin sang pewaris harta kini menghilang entah kemana, lalu dia sendiri akan menjadi seorang eomma. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Minwoo juga berkali-kali meminta Youngmin agar menikah dengannya, dan hal itu mendapat dukungan penuh oleh orangtuanya, tapi Youngmin tak mau. Terbesit perasaan bersalah saat dia mengingat Kwangmin. Ahhh, atau… dia mulai menyadari betapa dia mencintai adiknya itu? Who knows?.

.

.

.

KWANGMIN POV

"Appa Appa Appa!" pekik riang seorang namja mungil yang berlari kearahku.

GREP

"eh?" aku bingung dengan namja mungil yang kini memeluk erat betisku dengan senyum lebarnya. Ku jongkokkan tubuhku hingga sejajar dengannya.

"Appa!" anak ini sekarang memeluk leherku dan mengecup hidungku. Aku terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan anak ini. Matanya yang bulat itu berbinar menatapku.

"Adik kecil, sedang apa disini? Orangtua mu dimana?" ku elus rambut halusnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menatapku kecewa. "Wae?" aku bingung anak itu menangis dan menjauh dariku.

"Appa jahat! Appa tidak mengenalku… hiks hiks" anak itu berlari jauh menghilang dikerumunan orang-orang yang ada ditaman kesukaanku ini.

"Yak! adik kecil! Dimana kau?" kucari anak itu semampuku, dia masih kecil, sepertinya dia hilang dari pegangan orangtua nya. "Adik ke-"

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kulihat anak itu menangis dalam pangkuan seorang yang begitu kurindukan. Wajahnya tampak sedih dan air matanya mengalir deras, tak jauh beda dengan anak yang kini dipangkunya.

"Yo- Youngie?" dan saat itu juga dia menatapku sendu dan mataku membelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuh keduanya penuh dengan darah. Darah?

"YONGIE!"

SPLASH …

"hahhh hahh haaahh"

Aku kesulitan bernafas, keringat membanjiri tubuhku. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, ohhh syukurlah aku hanya bermimpi. Ahhhh, aku benci darah. Aku seperti melihat Youngmin yang pucat dan hampir mati saat melihat darah.

"Kau kenapa Kwang?" Jeongmin terbangun mendengar teriakan Kwangmin, kaget pastinya.

"Ahhh… Amugotto aniya (Tidak apa-apa)… Aissshh jam 8, aku akan mandi lalu ke Supermarket. Kau lanjutkan saja lagi tidurmu" Kwangmin melirik jam weker dimeja nakas dekat kasur Jeongmin. Dan Jeongmin yang masih mengantuk langsung terlelep lagi.

KWANGMIN POV END

.

.

.

Selama dia bekerja, Kwangmin terus-terusan memikirkan mimpi anehnya tadi malam. Jujur, dia memang sangat merindukan Youngmin, tapi demi kebahagiaan Youngmin dan keluarganya, lebih baik dia menghilang selamanya bersama cinta hina nya itu. 'Youngie, semoga kau baik-baik saja' batinnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh. Noo Minwoo kini tengah menyeringai melihat Kwangmin yang seperti kuli itu. 'kau sangat tak pantas untuk Youngie ku Kwangmin' batinnya bahagia.

"Kwangmin! Cepat angkatkan barang-barang tuan ini!" teriak penjaga kasir itu. Kwangmin langsung berlari untuk membantu.

"Ye?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Bantu Tuan itu!" penjaga kasir itu langsung menunjuk orang yang meminta bantuan Kwangmin tadi. Kwangmin mengangguk dan mengangkat barang-barang orang itu, lalu menghampiri orang itu.

"Dimana mobi-"

BRAK

Kwangmin tercekat, terasa begitu sulit untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun, rasanya begitu sulit. Barang-barang Minwoo sampai jatuh dilantai.

"Annyeong Kwangmin shi!" sapa Minwoo dengan senyum manis yang mengerikan dimata Kwangmin.

"Ba- bagaimana bisa- kau-?"

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu Kwangmin shi. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Minwoo terdengar begitu ramah.

"Maaf, dimana mobil anda?" Kwangmin berusaha menormalkan perasaan kagetnya.

"Hmmmhhh, aku akan membayarmu dengan tips yang lebih dari gajimu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, aku juga sudah bilang pada boss mu kalau aku ada perlu denganmu. Jadi, jangan khawatir"

"terserah kau saja" pasrah Kwangmin yang tahu orang macam apa Minwoo yang kaya raya ini.

.

.

.

"Hoeekksss hoeekkkss akh appoyoo hoeekkkss" Youngmin memuntahkan isi perutnya diikamar mandi. Bahkan muntahan itu tinggal berupa air putih saja. Tubuhnya kian melemas, perutnya keram dan dia hanya bisa menyandar kedinding kamar mandi.

"Aigoo, sudah kubilang, gugurkan anak itu. Kau tidak mengerti juga eoh?" geram yang pekerjaannya jadi terbengkalai karna mendengar suara Youngmin yang mengerikan saat muntah.

Siapa yang tak akan kesal, Youngmin itu namja. Gilanya lagi namja yang sedang hamil itu mengalami 'morning sickness', hampir setiap hari. Itu cukup membuat kesal. Apalagi istrinya sedang pergi tugas.

"Mian" lirih Youngmin dengan suaranya yang serak dan sangat lemah itu.

"Kau! Hari minggu nanti, kau harus ikut Appa pergi ke acara penting perusahaan. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu" membantu Youngmin berbaring diranjang dan memolesi dada dan perut Youngmin dengan balsem hingga Youngmin terlelap tidur.

menatap iba pada Youngmin. Dia tak menyangka jika yang dikatakan dokter yang menangani persalinan istrinya itu benar terjadi. Dalam tubuh Youngmin ada sel telur yang bisa dibuahi. Ohhh, ingin rasanya bunuh diri saat itu juga. Pasalnya, yang menghamili anak sulungnya ini adalah anak bungsunya sendiri.

'Maafkan Appa Youngie, ini yang terbaik untukmu' batin yang seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

At Restaurant

"MWO? Ha- hamil?"Kwangmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar cerita Minwoo. "A- anakku?" tanpa sadar Kwangmin meneteskan air matanya. Pikirannya kalut, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Youngmin yang pastinya mengalami kesulitan saat hamil.

"Ne, dia mengandung anak dari hasil perbuatan bejatmu" Minwoo menekankan setiap katanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Youngmin sepertinya sudah tahu kalau kau bekerja disini" terang Minwoo.

"Mwo? Onje (Kapan)?" Kwangmin tak percaya jika Youngmin pernah melihatnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya curiga ketika setiap kali dia ingin belanja disini. Dengan alasan yang juga aneh. Alhasil, dia tak membeli apapun. Dan hari ini, akhirnya aku mengerti, kenapa dia sering kesini"

"a- aku"

"Kwangmin shi! Aku bukan ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Youngmin. Yang aku inginkan darimu adalah, sebaiknya kau cari pekerjaan lain"

"Eh?"

"Ye, jika dia yakin kalau kau benar-benar ada disini, aku takut dia akan meminta kau pulang. Kau tahu kana pa yangakan terjadi jika kau pulang?"

"Kalau begitu, biar dia ikut denganku"

"Kau gila? Akan kau beri makan apa dia? Jangan bodoh Kwang. Sejak awal, hanya aku yang pantas berada disampingnya"

"KAU!"

"tenanglah, apa semenjak menjadi orang miskin, kau jadi suka berteriak dengan tak melihat tempat? Heehh poor you" sinis Minwoo.

Ohh, kwangmin benar—benar dikuasai amarah sekarang. Sakitnya lagi, dia harus menahan amarahnya itu. Ayolaah, kwangmin masih punya etika untuk tidak beradu tinju ditempat umum seperti ini. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya menatap tajam kearah Minwoo yang hanya tersenyum manis atau menyeringai?.

"Aku tidak tahu akan berhenti atau tidak. Tapi, aku akan memikirkannya" Kwangmin hanya bisa pasrah, Minwoo benar, dia tak akan bisa menghidupi Youngmin dan anaknya kelak dengan gaji yang bahkan untuk 1 bulan saja dia hanya bisa meninggalkan uangnya dalam tabungan sebesar 10 won.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Ahhh, kau boleh kembali bekerja sekarang" ujar Minwoo santai.

"Kau tidak mengantarku kembali ke Supermarket?"

"Kau kangen dengan suasana nyaman dalam mobil ya?" Minwoo terkikik puas, hingga Kwangmin meninggalkannya.

Kwangmin tampak kesal berjalan kaki menuju Supermarket. Minwoo benar-benar kurang ajar, dia bisa mengerjai Kwangmin yang telah jatuh miskin itu. Untungnya, Kwangmin tengah tak memikirkan kegilaan Minwoo. Dia sedang ingin menyentuh perut Youngmin layaknya seorag suami yang biasa dilihatnya di TV. Dia sangat ingin menemani Youngmin yang mengalami Morning Sickness, memenuhi kebutuhan ngidam Youngmin. 'Youngie, gwencanayo? Apa aku benar-benar akan menjadi seorang Appa? Kenapa kau masih mau menjaga anak itu? Apa kau mencintai anak itu dan aku?'

TIIIIIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIINNN

Lamunan Kwangmin buyar ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya. Ditolehkannya kebelakang kepalanya dan sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik riang Eunji yang mungkin baru pulang kuliah.

"Neeeeeee"

.

.

.

Minggu-tiba dia ingin pagi yang cerah, entah kenapaYoungmin sangat ingin pergi ke Supermarket itu. Dia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin kesana. Terlihat namja cantik itu mematut wajahnya dicermin kamarnya.

"Baby…. Apa kau yang ingin kesana?" Youngmin terkekeh geli mengelus perutnya, seolah bayi dalam perutnya sedang berbicara padanya. Sepertinya Youngmin sedang me-NGIDAM.

CKLEK

"Appa?" Youngmin menolehkan wajahnya ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Appa hanya ingin mengingatkan, mala mini kita harus pergi ke acara perusahaan. Jadi, jangan pergi kemana-mana nanti malam. Ara?" tegas .

"ne, arasseo" Youngmin tersenyum menjawab pernyataan Appanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan sampai terlalu lelah, Appa tidak ingin kau tertidur saat pesta nanti" seddikit memperhatikan penampilan Youngmin yang memang tampak berbeda hari ini. Terlihat sangat… Cantik.

"hanya ke Supermarket di XXX"

"Mwo? Untuk apa jauh-jauh kesana? Disebrang jalan rumah kita ka nada" bingung yang tampak bingung.

"Aissshhh, aku juga tidak tahu Appa. Anakku yang ingin" Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda dia sedang kesal.

"Ahhh terserah kau saja"

BRAK

Youngmin terperanjat kaget saat menutup pintu dengan keras. Perlahan air matanya jatuh mengaliri pipi tembemnya.

"Baby, maafkan harabeoji, ne? Harabeoji hanya belum bisa menerimamu. Sebenarnya, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu" Youngmin benar-benar tak ingin anaknya sedih, jika lahir dengan tak diharapkan oleh harabeoji dan halmoni nya.

Dengan kasar, dihapusnya air mata itu dan kembali mematut wajahnya dicermin. Kemudian tersenyum hangat, agar anaknya tidak merasakan bahwa eomma nya sedang menangis. Youngmin pun pergi keluar rumah untuk menyusuri jalan menuju Supermarket kemarin.

Jujur saja, dia juga penasaran dengan namja dalam mobil yang dilihatnya kemarin. Sepertinya Youngmin sedang mencoba memastikan 'itu Kwangmin atau bukan'. Ditambah lagi anaknya yang sepertinya memintanya kesana dengan perasaan Ngidamnya.

Dengan naik mobil yang dulu dipakai oleh Kwangmin, pagi itu Youngmin pun melaju menuju Supermarket yang ada dalam pikirannya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju Supermarket yang ada di Gangnam dekat rumah Minwoo itu. Hanya dengan perjalanan setengah jam, dia pun sudah sampai disana dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Senyum sumeringah menghiasi wajahnya. Setiap orang yang melihatnya akan mengira dia adalah gadis muda yang tengah berbahagia dengan kehamilannya. Maklum perut Youngmin yang berisi bayi yang menginjak 3 lebih itu, cukup membuat orang mengira kalau dia sedag hamil.

"Selamat dataaaaaaaang" sambut security yang membukakan pintu untuk Youngmin.

"Pagiiiiiii" balas Youngmin ceria.

Youngmin mengambil apapun yang dia inginkan. Tak peduli dia tahu atau tidak itu apa. Yang dia tahu, dia ingin belanja sebanyak-banyaknya. Sempat terpikir, kenapa dia jadi seperti perempuan begini?. Ahhh, memikirkan itu hanya membuat pipinya merona.

"Eummmppphhh"

"Oppa saranghae eummppphhh"

Youngmin sedikit tertarik dengan suara aneh dibelakang dekat gudang lantai 2 yang dipijakinya sekarang. Kakinya perlahan menuju asal suara aneh tersebut.

KRIEEETT

Dibukanya pelan-pelan pintu gudang penyimpanan barang-barang itu, dan pandangannya jatuh kearah 2 orang yang sedang berciuman ganas.

BRUK

HUP

Youngmin menutup mulutnya menatap pilu namja yang tengah duduk ditumpukkan barang, dengan yeoja yang tampak berdiri dengan memeluk leher namja itu. Seketika itu juga bulir-bulir bening itu keluar lagi membasahi pipinya. Terlebih saat mata namja itu menatap shock mata berkaca-kaca Youngmin.

'tidak salah, Baby… itu Appa mu….. Tapi dia-' Youngmin tak kuasa lagi membatin, dadanya terlalu sesak. Dengan meninggalkan barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan didepan pintu gudang itu.

Ya, namja itu adalah Kwangmin, Kwangmin sebenarnya ingin menghentikan Eunji yang menciumnya dan mengejar Youngmin yang pasti merasa kecewa. Tapi, sekilas perintah Minwoo terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Alhasil, dia hanya menutup mata dan menjatuhkan air matanya.

'Minwoo benar, kau tidak akan bahagia bersamaku. Kenapa kau mempertahankan anak itu? Mianhae.. Mianhaee' batin Kwangmin.

.

.

.

"Oppa pulanglah denganku!" rengek Eunji yang merasa Kwangmin mulai mencuekkannya sejak dia mencium dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kwangmin.

"Mian Eunji ah. Oppa tidak marah kau mencium Oppa, hanya kecewa saja. Hari ini saja, biarkan Oppa pulang sendiri, ne?. oppa janji, besok kita jalan-jalan. Otte?" Kwangmin menghibur Eunji yang tampak ketakuta jika Kwangmin akan marah padanya.

"Jeongmalyo?" seru Eunji yang senang Kwangmin mengajaknya jalan.

"Jeongmal" tegas Kwangmin dengan senyum manisnya, dan menepuk sayang kepal Eunji yang sudah di anggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu janjimu Oppa. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, ne. annyeong" seru Eunji yang jingkrak jingkrak kesenangan. Sedangkan Kwangmin hanya menggeleng geleng melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakkan Eunji.

Kwangmin puolang lewat belakang, seperti biasanya. Dibelakang, setiap saat Kwangmin pasti akan melewati parkiran mobil para pengunjung Supermarket itu. Kwangmin akan meninggalkan parkiran itu, sebelum matanya melihat tubuh pucat Youngmin yang tergeletak kedinginan dipintu belakang.

"YOUNGMIN HYUNG!"

TBC …..

Kwkwkwkwk Sumpah bagi Seobie ini udah panjang banget

3 hari Seobie nyelesain ni chapter.

Huweeeeeee… miaan lau masih pendek… Jeongmal mianhamnidaaaaa…. ,-_-,

Jangan lupa reviewnya, ne? heeee …..


	6. Chapter 5

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 4**

Kwangmin pulang lewat belakang, seperti biasanya. Dibelakang, setiap saat Kwangmin pasti akan melewati parkiran mobil para pengunjung Supermarket itu. Kwangmin akan meninggalkan parkiran itu, sebelum matanya melihat tubuh pucat Youngmin yang tergeletak kedinginan dipintu belakang.

"YOUNGMIN HYUNG!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Dengan sigap Kwangmin melepaskan jaketnya dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Youngmin yang semakin memucat karna mungkin menunggunya pulang hingga malam hari. Pasalnya Kwangmin hari ini mengambil shift full, dikarenakan salah satu pegawai sedang sakit.

Udara dimalam hari memang sangat dingin, apalagi di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Kwangmin mencoba mencari kunci mobilnya dalam tas Youngmin, setelah itu dia menggendong Youngmin masuk ke mobilnya 'dulu'. Dengan perasaan khawatir, Kwangmin melajukan mobil itu menuju rumahnya.

Jujur saja, Kwangmin sedikit gugup dan takut jika harus pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, demi Youngmin dan anaknya, dia memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi resiko apapun jika dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya itu. Dan akhirnya dia sampai di rumah yang tak ingin dipijakinya lagi itu. Rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan buruk dia dan kedua orang tuanya dan Youngmin.

TING TONG

Flip flip

Lampu kamera kecil berkelap kelip, pertanda ada yang melihatnya dari dalam rumah sekarang.

"Yak! Brengsek berani kau pulang ke rumah?" suara keras yang diketahui Kwangmin adalah suara Appanya menggema menelusup kehati Kwangmin. Rasanya sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi itu pantas untuknya.

"Mian tuan, tapi Youngmin sedang sakit, kumohon biarkan aku mengantarnya kedalam"

"Diam disitu, aku akan menemuinya"

Kwangmin benar-benar tak bisa mengendali8kan debaran jantungnya saat ini. Ketakutan benar-benar lebih mendominasi daripada keberaniannya. Keringat mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Jatuh perlahan dari pelipisnya.

CKLEK

Gerbang rumah itu pun terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok yang menatap tajam ke arah Kwangmin.

BUGH

"akh" cairan anyir itupun mengalir disudut bibir Kwangmin, tapi dia tak ingin melawan. Kenyataannya adalah memang dia yang bersalah.

"Masuk kedalam, dan jangan coba-coba kabur lagi" meminta kwangmin dengan tubuhnya yang menghampiri mobil Kwangmin yang terdapat Youngmin disana.

"A- aku akan pulang. Tapi, maaf… aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah ni lagi"

BUGH

"Kau pikir kau bisa hidup tanpa uangku? Apa kau sudah kaya?" teriak , lalu merapikan bajunya yang berantakkan.

"Appa aku-"

BUGH

"Lupakan semua kejadian mengerikan yang telah kau lakukan. Kita ulang dari awal. Lalu hidup seperti dulu. Karna kau adalah pewaris hartaku" tentunya masih sangat berharap Kwangmin menjadi ahli warisnya. Pasalnya dengan kecerdasan Kwangmin, perusahaan pasti tidak akan pernah punah atau bangkrut.

"Maksudnya?" kwangmin menatap Appanya curiga.

"Appa sudah ada janji dengan dokter di Gwangju untuk menggugurkan anak haram kalian itu"

"APPA!"

BUGH

"Jangan mencoba membantah. Ini sudah keputusan final" langsung melirik kearah Bodyguard nya agar memasukkan Kwangmin kedalam rumah.

"Anni Appa. Adwae.. Jebal Appa Appa APPA!" Kwangmin meronta dipegangan para bodyguard Appanya. "Lepaskan YAK! Lepas!"

"jadilah anak yang baik, ne?" Dan dengan memakai mobil Kwangmin, pun melajukan mobilnya.

"Anniyooo APPAAAAAAAA! APPPAAAAA!" kwangmin benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan bayi dan anaknya. Namun sepertinya anaknya benar-benar akan pergi. Sungguh Kwangmin tak ingin mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Dimana Youngmin dan anaknya berlumuran darah.

Sayangnya Kwangmin tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan bodyguard Appanya yang bahkan lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya itu. Kini Kwangmin sedang terkunci didalam kamarnya dulu.

"YAK! Aiissshhh lepaskan aku hiks hiks" Kwangmin tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Kwangmin ingat ingat dia masih membawa ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi Jeongmin agar membawa mobil ke rumahnya. Meski dengan susah payah meyakinkan Jeongmin bahwa dia sedang disekap, tapi karna jeongmin tahu siapa Kwangmin, akhirnya dia percaya juga. Yang pasti, Kwangmin harus menunggu sampai Jeongmin mendapatkan mobil sewa dimalam hari begini.

.

.

.

At Minwoo's Apartment

"Untuk apa memintaku datang kesini? Lagipula, siapa kau?" Eunji terus saja menggerutu sejak sampai di apartment Minwoo.

"tenanglah…. Hmmm ingin minum apa?" Minwoo tersenyum manis menanggapi gerutuan yeoja didepannya itu.

"Terserah"

Beberapa menit kemudian Minwoo datang membawa juice ke ruang tamu yang kini tengah duduk seorang yeoja dengan tampang gelisah. Minwoo hanya menyeringai dan memberikan juice itu pada yeoja bernama Eunji itu.

"Jadi, apa maumu tuan Minwoo?" Eunji tampak kesal.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang Kwangmin. Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"MWO? ta- tau darimana kau?" Eunji tak menyangka jika namja yang tiba-tiba menemuinya dan membawanya ke tempat ini, mengetahui tentang dia dan Kwangmin.

"Tidak perlu heran begitu. Ada yang ingin aku pinta darimu. Ini juga agar kau bisa memiliki Kwangmin. Bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?" Eunji mengernyit bingung.

Minwoo pun memeritahukan maksud dan tujuannya pada Eunji. Ini semata-mata agar Kwangmin dan Youngmin berada dalam pelukan mereka. Awalnya Eunji sempat kaget mendengar tentang Kwangmin yang memiliki saudara kembar. Dia juga sempat shock saat mendengar bahwa Youngmin mencintai Kwangmin. Sehingga dia menyetujui kesepakatan yang dibuat Minwoo.

"Micheo! Youngmin benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai adik kembarnya sendiri? Sampai Kwangmin oppa kabur dari rumah untuk menhindarinya? Ckckck" Eunji benar-benar muak dengan Youngmin yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah. Oleh karna itu, kau harus menjalankan misi ini agar Kwangmin aman dari kejaran Youngmin" Minwoo menyeringai melihat Eunji yang begitu mudah dipanas-panasi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjalankan kesepakatan ini. Aku juga tak akan rela jika Kwangmin oppa harus dikejar terus oleh hyung nya yang gila itu. Aissshhh, pantas aja tampangnya seperti orang kaya. Aku memang sudah curiga sejak awal. Apalagi saat dia dengan mudah mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku." Eunji tampak berpikir mengenang 2 bulan terakhir bersama Kwangmin.

Minwoo sebenarnya ingin muntah sedari tadi, saat Eunji melontarkan pujian-pujiannya pada Kwangmin. Terlebih saat Eunji melontarkan umpatan-umpatannya tentang Youngmin. Akkkhhh ingin rasanya dia melemparkan yeoja kecil ini ke tengah laut sana. Ya Tuhan, tak ada yang akan mengira Minwoo berhati iblis jika melihat wajah tampan, imut plus manisnya itu.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, namamu siapa?" Eunji baru sadar jika dari tadi dia belum tahu nama namja didepannya ini.

"No Min Woo"

"Owww ak-"

"JUNG EUN JI anak pengusaha tersohor diseluruh Korea Jung Yunho dan designer terkenal Jung Jaejoong" Minwoo memotong ucapan Eunji cepat, hingga Eunji dibuat melongo.

"Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Sudahlah, aku antar pulang atau naik taksi?"

"Aiiissshhh, aku akan naik taksi saja"

.

.

.

"MWO? kau ingin menggugurkan kandungan Youngieku? Micheosseo? Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana?" teriak di udara, sambungan telponnya dengan yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya hati-hati agar Youngmin tak terbangun.

"Aiissshhh, ini juga demi harkat dan martabat keluarga kita. Apa kau siap jika suatu saat public tahu kalau anak dari pemilik Jo Corp yang merupakan seorang namja itu hamil. Gilanya lagi itu hasil perbuatan adik kembarnya sendiri?. Jangan coba-coba menghancurkan rencanaku. Keputusanku sudah bulat" geram .

"Dengar! Aku tahu kita akan hancur jika hal itu tersebar. Tapi sungguh, aku tak akan sanggup jika kehilangan anakku. Walaubagaimanapun, menggugurkan kkandungan bukanlah perkara gampang. Dokter paling hebat sekalipun bahkan bisa membunuh anak kita. Kumohon, demi aku, hentikan itu. Kita tetap bisa mengurung Youngmin dirumah, ne?" mencoba menerangkan, betapa khawatirnya dia pada keputusan suaminya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Mian"

PIP

tak lagi mendengarkan pekikkan istrinya di udara itu. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Baginya, ini yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Diliriknya wajah pucat Youngmin di belakang, lewat cermin didepannya.

'Ini salah sayang. Appa menyayangi kalian semua, dan ini yang terbaik. Mian' batin yang menatap Youngmin sendu.

.

.

.

"Aigoooooo kau lama sekali… cepat kemari" pekik Kwangmin, namun tetap seperti berbisik saat melihat Jeongmin senyum-senyum gaje dijendela kamarnya.

Jeongmin dengan susah payah mencari cara agar bisa masuk kekamar Kwangmin. Terlihat dari peluhyangmen-jagung didahi nya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai ketempat itu. Yang pasti dia bersyukur, bahwa Kwangmin memiliki jalan khusus plus rahasia yang bisa dia lewati untuk bisa menembus gerbang mansion besar itu tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Dengan hati-hati, Kwangmin dan Jeongmin keluar dari gerbang mansion itu, lalu mengendarai mobil pick up yang disewa Jeongmin.

"Yak! pelan-pelan saja!" Jeongmin hampir jantungan saat Kwangmin melajukan mobil sewaan itu tanpa aba-aba, hingga Jeongmin hampir terjungkal kekaca depan mobil.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu" dingin Kwangmin, namun hatinya kini sangat panas akibat debaran kencang karna ketakutan dengan rencana sang Appa.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu mereka kemana?"

CKIIIIIIIITTTT

BRUK

"AWWWW… YAK! KWANG! Sakit paboo!" kepala Jeongmin kejedot kaca saat Kwangmin mengerem mobil (lagi) tanpa aba-aba. Jeongmin hampir saja membunuh Kwangmin jika tidak melihat Kwangmin yang lebih menyeramkan saat menatapnya tajam.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH hiks hiks" Kwangmin memukul setir mobil kesal dan menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

'Wa- waeyo?" Jeongmin berbalik khawatir saat melihat Kwangmin menangis histeris.

"A- aku tidak tahu mereka kemana Jeongmin –aaahh .. oteokhaee OTEOKHAE?" Kwangmin mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jeongmin.

"Aiiisshhh, mana aku tahu. Lebih baik kita berpikir sejenak"

.

.

.

"Eunggghhh" terdengar lenguhan sang namja cantik yang terlihat begitu lemah itu. Diedarkan pandangannya. PUTIH, itulah yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya pertama kali. Dan, meski dengan kepala yang berat sangat pening, tapi dia masih bisa meyakinkan indra penglihatan dan penciumannya jika itu adalah kamar dalam rumah sakit.

'Kenapa aku disini? Bukannya tadi aku menunggu Kwangmin di parkiran tempatnya bekerja?' batinnya bingung. Samar-samar dia mendengar keributan dibalik pintu kamarnya. 'Kenapa ini?' batinnya lagi lalu mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang putih itu. Didekatkannya telinganya kedinding untuk menguping pembicaraan diluar. Apalagi, saat dia yakin kalau itu adalah suara Appanya.

"Baboya? Kau bilang kau sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Lalu kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?" semprot pada Seoyeon, sang dokter didepannya yang tampak bingung dan pasrah saja.

"Tuan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan serumit ini" Seoyeon mendesah keras, menghela nafas dengan kasar. Pasalnya sejak tadi tak juga mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa membayarmu berap-"

"TAPI DIA BISA SAJA MATI!" geram Seoyeon hingga memotong ucapan yang kini matanya semakin melebar saja.

"KAU! Aiiisssssssshhhhh jebaalll" mohon . wajahnya benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

"Tuan Jo, a- aku benar-benar tidak berani. Dia namja. Rahimnya dan tubuhnya benaar-benar terikat. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin bisa melakukannya seperti aku menggugurkan kandungan seorang wanita….." keluhan Seoyeon kali ini, membuat terduduk lemas dilantai dengan bersandar pasrah ke dinding kamar rawat Youngmin.

KRIIEEETTTT

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja yang tetap cantik meski wajahnya tersenyum miris dengan balutan warna wajah yang sangat pucat itu. terhenyak melihat Youngmin yang menghampirinya, lalu mencium tangannya dengan begitu lembut.

Setelah itu, Youngmin menghadap Seoyeon yang masih dilanda kebingungan itu. Digenggamnya erat tangan Seoyeon yang juga mulai mendingin. Hari semakin larut saja, dan memang jam jam seperti sekaranglah biasanya Seoyeon melakukan aksinya. Dengan miris, Youngmin menatap dalam mata Seoyeon.

"Lakukanlah!"

Sontak saja, ucapan Youngmin kali ini membuat benar-benar kaget, shock, ohhh dia benar-benar tak percaya hingga tubuhnya langsung menghambur memeluk Youngmin yang kini menutup matanya, hingga jika kita ada disana, kita akan melihat tetesan bening itu mengalir membasahi pipi tembemnya itu.

"Ka- kau yakin?" Seoyeon memandangnya tak hanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang tak lagi mau berhenti mengalir. Bahkan karna itu, sangat sulit bagi Youngmin membentuk sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. Seoyeon menatap nyalang pada yang tampak tersenyum senang.

'Ya Tuhan, orang tua macam apa dia?' batin Seoyeon. Mungkin Seoyeon memang dokter kandungan yang handal dan aman dalam menggugurkan kandungan orang. Tapi, dia bukan dokter aborsi murahan. Dia hanya akan mengaborsi janin-janin yang memang terlihat bermasalah dalam kandungan. Jika tidak, dia juga tidak akan mau. Sekarang dengan yang mengancam akan mem-PHK suaminya dari perusahaan, dia rela melakukan hal keji ini.

"Youngmin ah, apa kau tidak menyayangi anakmu? Dia juga berhak hidup. Kau tahu, anakmu sangat sehat disana. Pikirkanlah lagi!" Seoyeon benar-benar tidak siap jika hal ini akan melenyapkan 2 nyawa sekaligus.

"Yak! apa-apaan kau Seoyeon?" kembali menggeram saat Seoyeon mencoba menggagalkan misinya. Namun Seoyeon tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau juga bisa lenyap jika aku melakukannya. kalian terlalu terikat kuat. Sulit untukku melepaskan saraf-saraf rahimmu. Apa kau tetap yakin?" Seoyeon benar-benar tak tega memisahkan nyawa-nyawa yang harusnya hidup bahagia dibumi ini.

"Lakukan saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Youngmin hanya bisa menatap datar wajah Seoyeon, namun tetap dengan air mata itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Mari ikut aku!" dengan perintah Seoyeon kali ini. Akhirnya Youngmin hanya bisa berjalan pelan sembari menata hatinya.

.

.

.

DRRRTTTT DRRRRTTT

"Yeobeoseyo? E- eomma?" Kwangmin benar-benar tak menyangka jika eommanya bisa mengetahui nomornya. Padahal dia sudah mengganti nomornya sejak keluar dari mansion besar keluarganya itu.

"Baboya? Youngmin bisa mati jika kau tak juga menemukannya dan menghentikan perbuatan Appamu! Cepat cari dia!" serbu tanpa menunggu Kwangmin menjelaskan.

"Tapi E- eomma, a- aku tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Otteokhae?" suara Kwangmin tampak begitu parau dipendengaran Jeongmin dan . Pantas saja, ternyata dia sudah menangis lagi sejak mendengar penuturan sang eomma.

"Aigooo, kenapa kau selalu cengeng? Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili hyung mu yang bahkan lebih aktif darimu? Baboya? Berhenti menangis!" gerutu . Dengan kilat Kwangmin mengelap kasar air matanya. Jeongmin hampir saja tertawa mendengar gerutuan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu, walau Kwangmin tak men-loudspeaker ponselnya.

"Mi- Mianhae" Kwangmin menatap tajam Jeongmin.

"Cepat ke Gwangju di XXXX. Mereka sedang disana sekarang. Semoga anakmu dan Youngmin selamat. Eomma akan kembali ke KOREA besok pagi. Sekarang pesawat tujuan Seoul sedang penuh. Dengar! Eomma berharap banyak padamu, ja-"

PIP

BRRRRMMMMM

"YAK! KWANG! JANGAN mENG-GAS MENDADAAAAAAAAK!" pekik Jeongmin menggema dijalan itu.

Disana, ditempatnya bekerja, tak henti-hentinya memekik mengumpat Kwangmin yang memutuskan sambungan telponnya sebelum dia menyelesaikan omongannya.

.

.

.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Youngmin tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya, terlebih saat mengingat nyawa dalm perutnya yang hampir terbentuk sempurna itu. Pasalnya sebelum aborsi dimulai, Seoyeon kembali meyakinkan Youngmin dengan memperlihatkan bayi Youngmn melalui monitor dengan alat-alat USG pastinya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Seoyeon membius Youngmin yang antara mau dan tak mau untuk menggugurkan kandungan dan mengangkat rahimnya. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, Youngmin mencoba menyentuh perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu. Ditutupnya matanya untuk mengirimkan sinyal baik pada anaknya.

'Kau menendang dengan keras baby… apa kau sedih? Marah? Mianhae…' batin Youngmin.

SPLASH

Lampu operasi telah dihidupkan dan Seoyeon memulai pekerjaannya.

'Tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan kita baby… Appamu sudah bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya yaitu meninggalkan kita. Mari! Kita pergi bersama' air mata itupun mengaliri pelipisnya.

TBC . . . .

AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH miaaan lamaaaaaaaaa….. bingung mau gimana… Youngmin meninggal apa ngga? Huweeeeeee huks huks… ,-_-,

Masalahnya ini "FORBIDDEN LOVE"

Tau ndirikan? Cinta 2 beradikitu itu dari 10% Cuma 0,00001 yang **kemungkinan** nyatu….

Ahhhh.. semoga readerdeul sekalian ga kecewa…

Makasih ya dukungannya….

I LOVE YOU ALL #tebar bunga ala Doushite – TVXQ …..


	7. Chapter 6

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 5**

"Lakukanlah!"

Sontak saja, ucapan Youngmin kali ini membuat benar-benar kaget, shock, ohhh dia benar-benar tak percaya hingga tubuhnya langsung menghambur memeluk Youngmin yang kini menutup matanya, hingga jika kita ada disana, kita akan melihat tetesan bening itu mengalir membasahi pipi tembemnya itu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Kwangmin berlari tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang berkali-kali tersungkur ke lantai Rumah Sakit yang masih buka secara diam-diam di tengah malam ini.

'Youngie! Kumohon…..jaga anak yang telah kau pertahankan itu. Saranghae' pekik Kwangmin dalam hati. Wajahnya tampak panic, ditambah air mata yang terus mengalir karena takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada Youngmin dan anaknya. 'Tuhan… aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku mohon. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tolong biarkan aku saja yang menanggung siksamu disana. Dia tidak seharusnya mati saat ini' Kwangmin benar-benar merasa sakit didadanya sampai dia meremas dadanya kuat. Dia tak ingin Youngmin meninggalkannya begitu saja. 'aku sering menyakitinya. Kali ini… kali ini saja… sekali saja seumur hidupku…. Aku ingin dia bahagia bersama anakku' Kwangmin terus berlari kesegala arah. Membuka satu persatu ruangan yang ada. Ya Tuhan… itu Rumah Sakit. Tentunya itu akan sulit, akan sulit menemukan Youngmin, kan?.

"Yak! KWANGMIN! Hosh hosh hosh" Jeongmin yang tak kuasa lagi mengejar Kwangmin, hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding Rumah Sakit. Mungkin dia akan kembali kemobil jika sudah bisa mengontrol kelelahannya.

.

.

.

Mr. Jo mondar mandir tidak tenang didepan ruangan Youngmin yang akan melakukan aborsi. Ada sedikit perasaan takut, tapi dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Ego nya untuk harkat dan martabat lebih besar daripada nyawa anaknya sendiri.

CKLEK

"Apa sudah selesai?" heran Mr. Jo saat Seoyeon keluar dengan peluh keringat membasahi wajah cantik dokter itu. Pasalnya, belum ada 10 menit setelah lampu operasi dihidupkan. Lantas, Seoyeon hanya menggeleng lelah untuk menjawab kebingungan Mr. Jo.

"WAE?" geram .

"Aku lupa memmbeli benang untuk operasi pengangkatan rahim. Jadi, tuan, lebih baik anda segera membeli benang itu. Ayo ikut aku. Akan kuberi tahu cirri-cirinya" Seoyeon mengajak ke ruangannya.

Masalahnya, Seoyeon hanya kerja sendiri tanpa ada yang membantu. Itu karena hanya percaya padanya. Dan karena juga pergi sendiri tanpa pengawalnya, jadi dia tak bisa menyuruh orang lain. Jika harus menghubungi orang rumah, itu akan sangat mustahil. Waktu sangat tidak memungkinkan. Dengan pasrah, ikut saja perintah dokter itu.

Sedangkan Youngmin, kini masih dalam pengaruh obat bius dan belum sadarkan diri. Tapi, air mata tak juga berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam bawah sadarnya. Bahagia atau sedih, hanya dia dan anaknya yang tahu, dan Tuhan pastinya.

Sementara itu…..

Kwangmin tampak pasrah berlari sambil mengintip setiap ruangan yang memilki penghuni aka orang sakit yang tidur itu. Hingga dia melihat sebuah ruangan operasi yang ada dekat ruangan dokter. Entah kenapa, langkahnya begitu ringan saat melangkah kesana. Dengan langkah yang kadang cepat dan kadang perlahan, dia akhirnya sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu.

Sempat meneguk ludah saat tangannya menyentuh lalu menggenggam gagang pintu ruangan itu.

CKLEK

Kwangmin menutup hidungnya erat saat bau obat menyengat menyergap hidungnya. Tapi, tak lagi dipedulikannya bau menyengat itu, saat dia melihat tubuh ringkih yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Yo- Youngie?" gagapnya. Lalu tanpa babibu, dia segera melepas semua peralatan yang melekat ditubuh orang yang dicintainya itu. "Sampai matipun, aku tak akan rela kau membunuh anakku. Harusnya mereka tahu, ini juga akan membahayakan nyawamu. Aku akan membawamu pulang" ucap Kwangmin tegas. Meski dia tahu, Youngmin tak akan mendengarnya.

Setelah selesai melepaskan alat-alat rumah sakit itu, Kwangmin mengangkat tubuh itu ala bridal style. Karena jika digendong dibelakang, itu akan menyakiti anaknya yang mungkin merasa sakit karena tertekan.

"NUGUYA?" panic Seoyeon yang baru saja kembali dari ruangannya setelah mengantar yang akan membeli benang operasi tersebut.

"Mendekat…berarti mati…" tatap Kwangmin tajam.

Seoyeon sedikit tertegun saat melihat wajah orang yang tengah mengancamnya itu. Wajah itu sangat mirip dengan Youngmin. Hanya saja, rambutnya pendek, tak panjang seperti Youngmin. Pria itu agak manly dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ta- tapi… aku bisa mati juga jika Appa mu tahu, aku membiarkanmu membawa Youngmin kabur" Seoyeon sedikit bingung akibat kelakuan ayah dan anak itu.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan saja jika kau tidak melihat apapun. Kembali saja keruanganmu dan anggap kau tak tahu apapun. Arasseo?"

"Aiissshhh arasseo" pasrah Seoyeon yang memang sedikit senang saat Kwangmin datang membawa Youngmin pergi.

Dengan hati-hati, Kwangmin membawa Youngmin kemobil. Dan memmangkunya dikursi belakang. Dan Jeongmin pun menyetir menuju rumahnya dan Kwangmin.

.

.

.

Minwoo bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu melihat jam dimeja nakasnya. '8.00'. "Akh kenapa aku lupa, hari ini ada kuliah. Aigoo…"

Sementara itu…

Eunji baru saja dibangunkan oleh pembantunya. Tak mungkin Jung Yunho membangunkan anaknya itu. Dia sangat sibuk, hingga jarang pulang ke rumah. Apalagi istrinya Jung Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan butiknya di Paris.

"Eunnghhh…. Ne ne neee… aku bangun" jawab Eunji malas-malas an. 'eh? Bukannya hari ini aku harus bertemu Kwangie oppa?' batinnya. Dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat mengingat segaola rencananya dengan Minwoo untuk memisahkan JoTwins.

Dikamar mandipun, Eunji sibuk mengumpat Youngmin. Maklum, mungkin pikiran Eunji masih terlalu polos, jadi dia percaya saja saat Minwoo menceritakan tentang kehidupan kedua bersaudara itu.

"dia itu kan namja? Bagaimana bisa dia hamil dengan Minwoo oppa? Lalu meminta Kwangie oppa untuk bertanggung jawab? Tch tch tch… pantas saja Kwangie oppa kabur dari rumah. Youngmin sangat menjijikan… issshhhh" gumamnya dengan tubuh yang bergelut busa sabun didalam bath up.

.

.

.

"Mana Kwangmin?" teriak yang kini sudah dibuat gila oleh Kwangmin.

DOOORRRR

DOOORRR

Dan peluru itu kembali memecahkan kepala seorang pengawalnya yang ditugaskannya menjaga Kwangmin. Hingga kini semua pelayang dan pengawalnya yang lain menggigil ketakutan.

"JAWAB!" pekiknya. Pasalnya dia yakin, pasti Kwangmin yang membawa Youngmin kabur, ditambah kini Kwangmin menghilang lagi. wajar jika keyakinannya semakin kuat.

"SIALAN! AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

BRAK

Dihempaskannya kursi kayu yang ada didekatnya hingga patah berserakan di atas tubuh seorang pengawalnya lagi.

"OMO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik histeris saat mencium bau darah yang menyengat. Ditambah ingin muntah saat melihat darah 3 orang pengawal suaminya itu. "Kau pembunuh JO SIWON!"

"Ini semua juga karena kau yang tidak becus mendidik anak!" nyalang saat menatap kedatangan istrinya.

"MWO?"

"MWO? terus saja sibuk dengan butikmu bersama teman-temanmu itu. Bahkan kau membiarkan begitu saja anak-anak mu dalam dosa besar. Kau gila!" tangguhnya menggerutui istrinya.

"Arasseo. Dari awal, seharusnya aku memang tidak pernah menikah denganmu yang hanya cinta pada hartaku. Cukup aku yang sakit karna kelakuan busukmu itu hiks hiks" sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan segala unek-unek nya saat menjalani rumah tangga bersama orang yang dicintainya namun tak mencintainya.

"Oh… kau sudah tahu? Harusnya kau juga sadar, betapa aku membencimu. Karna perjodohan bodoh itu, orang yang kucintai mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. BUNUH DIRI"

"A- apa kau ingin membalaskan segalanya pada anak kita? Hiks hiks demi Tuhan… sebesar apapu rasa bencimu padaku dan keluargaku, Youngmin dan Kwangmin itu adalah anak kandungmu. Tega sekali kau membuat Youngmin meregang nyawa! Hiks hiks"

"Anakku juga mati bersama orang yang kucintai. Dan aku benar-benar sakit saat itu. KAU TAHU?"

"ARASSEO? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit saat mendengar kenyataan itu? Kenyataan bahwa orang yang kucintai yang telah membunuh Appa ku sendiri? Tapi karena aku mencintaimu hiks hiks arrrgghhh aku benci kenapa aku tetap mencintaimu dan menghancurkan hatiku sendiri. Aku harusnya melaporkan perbuatanmu ke Polisi. Hiks hiks" memukul dada lirih.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu" ucap dingin. Tanpa menatap mata istri yang sebenarnya sudah dicintainya itu. Tapi, lagi.. ego selalu menang.

meninggalkan yang tergeletak tak berdaya, menangis sensengukka karena keegoisannya.

'Mianhae' batinnya. 'aku…aku juga mencintaimu Kibum ah… tapi, aku juga mencintai heechul dan anakku yang mati bersamanya' setetes air matamengiringi kepergian Jo Siwon dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Eunnngghhhh" lenguh namja cantik yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya itu.

"YAK! KWANG! Bubur apa ini?" pekikan itu sedikit membuat Youngmin mengernyit bingung dan memperhatikan ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Aissshhh kenapa tidak enak terus? Ya Sudah aku pergi kerja saja! Akan kubelikan bubur didepan, dan jangan dimakan! Tapi berikan pada Youngie-ku. Ara?"

"Babo!"

"Aiiissshhh"

BRAK

"Kwa- Kwangie? Hiks hiks Kwangie?" Youngmin memanggil Kwangmin pelan dan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya saat mendengar Kwangmin yang akan pergi. Jeongmin yang mendengar suara dari dalam kamar yang memang sangat dekat dengan ruang tengah sekaligus dapur itu. Maklum rumah mereka memang sangat kecil.

KRIEEETTT

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jeongmin tersenyum malu-malu saat melihat mata Youngmin yang mengerjap-ngerjap menatapnya aneh.

"Nu- nuguya? Hiks hiks Kwangie… aku mau Kwangieee.. tadi a- aku hiks mendengar suaranya… hiks hiks…" Youngmin semakin menangis histeris saat melihat Jeongmin yang tak kalah cantik itu. Padahal dia juga namja sama seperti Youngmin, walau dia memang lebih manis daripada Youngmin.

"Aigoo… Kwangmin akan kembali sebentar lagi… Uljimaaa, ne?" Jeongmin yang sedikit kelabakan mendengar tangis histeris Youngmin, langsung memeluk Youngmin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja cantik yang kurus itu. Tak sadar jika perbuatannya itu akan mendatangkan tatapan membunuh dari sang pemilik namja cantik itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JEONGMIN?"

TBC…..

Waahhhh makin pendek aja ya?... miaaannnn neee… Seobie galau banget nieeehhh…

Jadi toplong buat Seobie bahagia dengan me-review ff nieee….. hiks hiks….

Mian jika semakin mengecewakan.. Miaaannnn….. Tsumimatseeennnnn….. ,-_-, …..


	8. Chapter 7

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 6**

"Aigoo… Kwangmin akan kembali sebentar lagi… Uljimaaa, ne?" Jeongmin yang sedikit kelabakan mendengar tangis histeris Youngmin, langsung memeluk Youngmin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja cantik yang kurus itu. Tak sadar jika perbuatannya itu akan mendatangkan tatapan membunuh dari sang pemilik namja cantik itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JEONGMIN?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Jeongmin menelan ludah melihat mata Kwangmin yang mendelik tajam melihat tangannya yang masih merengkuh tubuh Youngmin. Cepat-cepat dilarikannya tangannya jauh-jauh dari Youngmin yang kini berlari memeluk Kwangmin. Jeongmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergoyang-goyang dan mulutnya yang mengatakan "I- ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan".

"Sudahlah… keluar sana!" meski sedikit cemburu, tapi Kwangmin tahu bahwa Jeongmin bukan orang seperti itu.

"Arasseo!" Jeongmin keluar terbirit-birit dari kamar itu.

Kwangmin mengunci pintu kamar agar Jeongmin tak sembarangan masuk kamar. Dibawanya tubuh Youngmin kekasur. Keduanya duduk bersamaan setelah tangan Kwangmin meletakkan bubur dimeja nakas didekatnya.

Dielusnya punggung Youngmin yang masih terisak. Dapat dirasakannya perut Youngmin yang sedikit membuncit itu menempel diperutnya. Lalu Kwangmin melesakkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher Youngmin, sehingga dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh hyung yang dicintainya itu.

"Bogoshippeoyeooo hiks hiks" Youngmin berucap lirih ditengah isakannya.

"Nado… Nan jeongmal bogoshippeoyooo" Kwangmin menangkup wajah Youngmin dengan kedua tangannya.

Chu~~

Diciumnya kening Youngmin, kedua mata basah Youngmin, kedua pipinya, hidung mancungnya dan meraup bibir yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Youngmin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kwangmin. Jantung keduanya berdetak sangat kencang.

"eunnnnggghhh" lenguh Youngmin. Dan lenguhan itu suksess menyadarkan Kwangmin dari khilafnya karena mengeksplor mulut namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu. Youngmin pun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat Kwangmin melepaskan tautan dimulutnya.

"Mianhae" ujar Kwangmin pelan.

"Kwangiee" Youngmin mencium kilat bibir yang mirip dengan bibirnya itu. Sontak Kwangmin melebarkan pandangannya.

"Ma- makanlah bubur ini. Nanti keburu dingin" Kwangmin sedikit salah tingkah. Youngmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut melihat tingkah Kwangmin.

"Kwangie… gomawo sudah membawaku pergi bersamamu"

"ahh… itu karna eomma yang memintaku. Lagipula, a- aku tak mau anakku dibunuh dengan begitu kejam. Jangan salah paham" Kwangmin kaget sendiri mendengar ucapannya. 'Aigooo… apa yang sudah kukatakan?' batin Kwangmin kalut, terlebih saat dilihatnya Youngmin yang menunduk dan mulai terisak lagi.

"Berarti… jika eomma tak menyuruhmu, kau tidak akan membawaku bersamamu Kwang? Apa karna yeoja yang kemarin menciummu itu?" Youngmin menatap mata Kwangmin yang juga menatapnya khawatir.

"Mak- maksudku-"

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu Kwang. Aku akan pergi"

Tapi sebelum Youngmin melangkah jauh, Kwangmin sudah lebih dulu menarik Youngmin kedalam pangkuannya. Dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Youngmin. Sesekali dibelainya perut Youngmin dan diciumnya bahu Youngmin yang tertutup kaos tipis itu. Mencoba menenangkan Youngmin. Meski diawal Youngmin memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"A- aku tidak butuh belas ka-"

"sssssssstttttttt….. bukan begitu maksudku. Uljima ne. Berhenti menangis, nanti aegya malah mengejekmu karena eommanya cengeeeeeeeeeng sekali"

"hiks hiks biar saja hiks hiks…" kesal Youngmin.

"Berhenti menangis, ne!"

"Shireo shireo shi- mppphhhksss hiks hiks"

Kwangmin tak tahan lagi mendengar isakkan Youngmin langsung membaaringkan paksa Youngmin dikasur dan mencium Youngmin sampai Youngmin berhenti terisak. Diciumnya kedua mata yang sering menangis karena dirinya itu.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu kan?" tanya Kwangmin dengan mata yang menyelami lekat mata dibawahnya.

"Tapi, aku melihatmu mencium yeoja digudang" suara Youngmin sedikit serak karena menahan isakkannya.

"Terjadi sesuatu dan aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Cukup kau ingat betapa aku mencintaimu. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku. Dan tentang eomma, waktu itu dia memang menyuruhku. Tapi, waktu itu aku sudah dalam perjalanan tak tentu arah untuk mencarimu, lalu eomma menjadi sumber informasi. Arasseo?" jelas Kwangmin.

"Jeo- jeongmalyo? A- aku merindukan eomma Kwangiee hiks"

"Nanti, jika eomma menghubungiku lagi, kita akan bertemu dengannya, segera"

"eum" angguk Youngmin semangat, hingga membuat Kwangmin tak tahan untuk kembali mencium bibir Youngmin itu.

"Youngie…"

"Eh? Apa kau memanggilku?" Youngmin merasakan hatinya terenyuh mendengar panggilan dari Kwangmin yang sudah lama tak didengarnya itu.

"Youngiee…. Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kwangmin sedikit ragu.

"A- aku-"

"tak usah dijawab. Aku tahu jawabanmu" Kwangmin kembali duduk lalu mengaduk bubur untuk Youngmin. Youngmin ikut duduk.

"Kau marah Kwangie?"

"Ayo makan, setelah itu mandi" Kwangmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Youngmin. Namun Youngmin mengejarnya kekamar mandi. Dan Kwangmin menghentikan kegiatannya saat Youngmin memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"A- aku tidak tahu aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Ta- tapi, waktu kau berciuman dengan yeoja itu, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatiku. Lalu saat kau menciumku, aku merasa ribuan kupu-kupu menari dalam perutku. A- aku tidak mengerti, bahkan aku tidak merasakan ini saat bersama Minwoo. A- aku-"

CHU~~~

"emmmpphhh angghhhhh Kwammmppphhh" Youngmin kaget saat Kwangmin tiba-tiba menciumnya ganas dan membawanya kembali kekamar, sehingga betis Youngmin menabrak pinggiran ranjang dan keduanya terjatuh dengan Kwangmin yang menindih tubuh Youngmin. Sedikit sakit saat Kwangmin menindihnya. Karena perutnya sedikit tertekan tubuh Kwangmin yang tengah mengeksplor mulutnya itu.

"Kwanghhh sakithh eunnggghh"

Kwangmin refleks menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan agar tak menindih perut Youngmin. Kini kedua kutut Kwangmin berada ditiap sisi pinggang Youngmin untuk mengamankan aegya dalam perut Youngmin. Dibukanya kaos yang melekat ditubuh Youngmin, dengan Youngmin yang sedikit membantu dengan mengangkat tubuhnya. Bahkan dengan keahliannya, satu tangan yang lain sudah membuka celana Youngmin beserta dalamannya hingga Youngmin full naked.

"eummmmpppkk mmpcckkkmpp mmmpckkkppcccppkk" saliva mulai mengalir disudut bibir Youngmin, entah milik siapa. "Kwangghhh sesakakkkkmmppphh ahhh hah hah hah" Youngmin meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat Kwangmin melepaskan tautan dibibirnya.

"Akh" pekik Youngmin saat Kwangmin menggigit lehernya. "euunnnggghhhh Kwangghhh pe-pelanhhhhh ennnggghhhhh" desah Youngmin tertahan saat Kwangmin dengan brutal memberi kissmark dilehernya yang jenjang itu.

"Kwangminhhh ahh- aku belum mandiihhhh ahhhhh eeuuunnnnnnggghhhh ahhhhh Kwanggghhhh" desahan Youngmin malah membuat Kwangmin merangsang.

Dilahapnya nipple didada Youngmin seperti bayi yang kehausan. Sedangkan Youngmin hannya bisa mendesah dengan tubuhnya yang terus menggeliat tak nyaman. Juniornya mulai berkedut-kedut dan mengeluarkan precum.

"Kwanghhhhh ah- akku mauhhh keluaarrrrhhhhh ennggghhhh"

"Keluarkan saja"

"AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

CROT

CROT

CROOOT

"hah hah hah" Youngmin ngos ngos an setelah orgasme pertamanya. Namun tak berselang lama saat Kwangmin mulai memainkan lidahnya dipusar Youngmin, membuat junior Youngmin kembali menegang. Dan akhirnya junior itu mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aigooo … kenapa cepat sekali Youngie? Bajuku jadi kena cairanmu kan…. Atau kau sengaja agar aku membuka seluruh pakaianku? Eoh?" sontak godaan Kwangmin membuat Youngmin malu dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kwangie?" Youngmin masih menutupi wajahnya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus itu.

Dengan cepat, Kwangmin membuka bajunya dan nampaklah tubuh topless nya. Dia tersenyum geli melihat Youngmin yang malu seperti itu. Dibukanya wajah itu dengan meletakkan tangan Youngmin ketiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa malu? Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"A-aku tidak bilang aku mencintaimu. A- aku hanya-"

"Itu artinya kau mencintaiku Youngiee. Aku menginginkanmu" dan dengan kalimat itu, Kwangmin langsung memasukkan junior Youngmin kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali digigitnya junior Youngmin, hingga junior Youngmin kembali menegang dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Aigooo…. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa Youngmin mendesah nikmat begitu? Huwaaaaaaaaaaa" Jeongmin kesal sendiri, terlebih kini juniornya membengkak dan membuat celananya menyempit.

"Awas kau Kwang. Kubunuh kau setelah ini… Aisssshhh ottokhaee?" Jeongmin bingung bagaimana memuaskan hasratnya. Tidak mungkinkan jika dia numpang kamar mandi yang jelas-jelas ada dalam kamar satu-satunya itu.

"Kwaaanggghhh ahh anngghhhh ja- jangan digigit Kwannnggghhh" desahan Youngmin kembali membuat Jeongmin semakin kacau.

"Donghyunniee babyyyyyyyy….. kau harus menolongkuuuuu huweeeee" pekik Jeongmin yang langsung pergi menuju apartment kekasihnya yang lumayan pervert itu. Jadi, sepertinya Jeongmin tak akan pulang 2 hari jika sudah bertemu kekasih pervertnya itu.

.

.

.

"A- aku akan keluar Kwanghhhh le- lepppassshhh ennnghhh" Youngmin mencoba menahan cairannya agar tak keluar dalam mulut Kwangmin. Namun Kwangmin malah menyeringai dan memijat keras junior Youngmin yang masih dalam mulutnya itu. Digigitnya sedikit lebih keras kepala junior Youngmin.

"KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" akhirnya cairan itu ditelan habis oleh Kwangmin. Dan sedikit membersihkan junior Youngmin hingga kesat lalu melepaskan junior kesayangannya itu dari mulutnya.

Youngmin ingin muntah saat melihat Kwangmin menjilat habis cairannya, hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat lalu dibukanya lagi saat juniornya sudah lepas dari mulut Kwangmin.

"A- apa rasanya enak Kwang?" tanya Youngmin penasaran dengan suaranya yang serak karena terus mendesah setelah sebelumnya sempat dibuat Kwangmin menangis itu.

"Kau ingin mencoba milikku?" tanya Kwangmin menyeringai. Lalu dijawab anggukan ragu-ragu Youngmin. Kwangmin pun langsung membuka celananya yang tersisa hingga dia naked sama seperti Youngmin.

Youngmin memandang tak nyaman saat junior Kwangmin mengacung sempurna tepat didepan wajahnya, membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Cobalah!" Kwangmin berdiri didepan Youngmin yang duduk ditepi kasur.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Youngmin memasukkan junior Kwangmin kedalam mulutnya.

"oouuuggghhh" lenguh Kwangmin saat juniornya berada dalam mulut Youngmin.

Youngmin mulai meng-in out-kan junior Kwangmin dalam mulutnya. Meski tak seluruh juniornya masuk dalam mulut Youngmin, tapi Kwangmin tak memaksa Youngmin untuk memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam. Dia tahu ini yang pertama bagi Youngmin, jadi dia tak ingin mengambil resiko.

"ennnggghhh cu- cukuphhhh" Kwangmin semakin menegang dan tak ingin mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Youngmin. Masalahnya, jika Youngmin muntah, pasti ini akan berakhir tanpa tahap inti.

"kau kan belum keluar Kwangie… apa pelayananku tak baik?" cemberut Youngmin.

"A- aku ingin langsung ke tahap inti saja Youngieebabyyy" ujar Kwangmin.

Dengan perlahan Kwangmin membaringkan lagi tubuh Youngmin. Lalu dia memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Youngmin yang tampak sempit itu. Wajar saja, ini rectum, bukannya hole yeoja yang elastis dan akan memiliki lubang yang membuka jika sudah tidak virgin.

Tiba-tiba Kwangmin merasakan tubuh Youngmin bergetar dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Bahkan tangannya sudah meremas seprei duluan.

"Yongiieee wae? Apa kau takut?"

"A- apa akan sakit seperti wak- waktu i- tiu Kwangie?" Youngmin mulai mencicit dan hampir menangis mengingat kejadian saat Kwangmin dengan tega memperkosanya hingga urat rektumnya putus, dan membuatnya pendarahan hebat.

"Mian, jika itu membuatmu trauma. A-hhh… kita hentikan saja, ne? a-" Kwangmin tak tega juga jika harus memaksa Youngmin yang terlihat ketakutan begitu. namun Youngmin menahannya.

"A- anniyooo… hanya saja… aku harap kau bisa lebih pelan melakukannya. Dan, buat aku melupakan kesakitan kemarin hiks hiks jeball" akhirnya air mata itu jatuh lagi.

Kwangmin kembali mencium bibir itu ganas. Sementara salah satu tangannya menggesek area hole Youngmin yang sudah berkedut minta diisi itu.

"enngmmmmpphhh" Youngmin tak bisa menghentikan desahannya saat jari Kwangmin member rangsangan di holenya. Namun tak bertahan lama, karena nafasnya kini memburu dalam ciuman Kwangmin. Air matanya meleleh keluar saat satu persatu jari Kwangmin melesak kedalam holenya. Ketiga jari Kwangmin mengacak-acak rektumnya, mencoba memperlebar jalan masuk junior Kwangmin.

Sudah terlanjur, Kwangmin tak mungkin menghentikan ini dan bermain sendiri untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya. Denagn gencar Kwangmin mencari titik spot terdalam Youngmin.

"KWANGHH hah hah di- disanaahhhh angghh akh akh ahhhhh ahhh" pekik Youngmin yang berlanjut dengan desahannya saat salah satu jari Kwangmin sampai pada titik spot terdalamnya.

"I GOT IT" seru Kwangmin, lalu mengganti jari-jarinya dengan juniornya.

"AAARGGHHH KWANGHHH sa- sakitthhhh hiks hiks leppasshhhh hiks hiks sakkkittthhh" pekik Youngmin kesakitan saat junior Kwangmin kembali merobek rektumnya. Namun Kwangmin tak bisa lagi berhenti.

"MIAN YOUNGIE AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"KWAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGHHHHHHHH disanahh le- lebih dalammm deepppppeeeeerrrhhhhh akh akh ahh aha ah aha ah Kwanghhh ah ah ah" desah Youngmin semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kwangmin yang telah berhasil masuk sepenuhnya itu langsung menumbuk sweet spot nya dengan keras.

"Akkhhh kau sangat sempiittthhh Yoouuunggghhhhheeiiihhh ah ah ah ahhh" Kwangmin ikut mendesah saat juniornya diapit oleh dinding-dinding rectum Youngmin.

"ah aku tidak tahan lagi Kwang AARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Youngmin mengeluarkan hasratnya dengan kuat karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang baru dirasaknnya ini. Hingga cairannya menyembur mengenai wajahnya sendiri.

Kwangmin dengan telaten menjilat cairan didagu dan pipi Youngmin sambil terus menggenjot kuat juniornya dalam hole Youngmin.

"ah ah ah Kwang aha ah"

"Youunnghhh ah ah ah ah tung- tungguhhh ah ahkuuhhh ah ah ah"

Kwangmin yang tahu Youngmin akan orgasme lagi, mempercepat gerakannya dalam hole Youngmin hingga kini juniornya kembali dijepit erat oleh hole Youngmin.

"YYOUUUNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH/KWAAAAAANNNGHHHHHHH" teriak keduanya bersamaan ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

BRUK

Kwangmin ambruk disamping tubuh Youngmin yang terlihat kesulitan bernafas itu. Dirubahnya posisi tubuh Youngmin hingga mereka saling bertatapan kini.

"Saranghae" dikecupnya kilat bibir Youngmin yang masih membuka lebar itu.

"Na- nadohhh Kwannggghhhh ju- juniormuhhhh ah annghhh" Youngmin kaget, saat merasakan junior Kwangmin kembali menegang dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku baru satu kali orgasme Youngieee… sekali lagi, pliiiiiiiiissssssssshhh slurp" dijilatnya kuping Youngmin.

"ANDWAEE ah ah ah Kwanghh ah aku lelah ah ah ah"

Dan sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan namun nikmat untuk Youngmin dan Kwangmin, karena mereka terus mendesah hingga lupa makan, mandi, dan Kwangmin yang mulai lupa kalau dia harus bekerja. Aigooo… sepertinya Kwangmin harus rela gajinya dipotong karena absen tanpa ijin.

.

.

.

Kibum sedang menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Ya, suasananya sangat tenang sampai-sampai terasa mengerikan. Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu tak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya. Hanya memandang makanan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun suasana kembali gaduh ketika terdengar suara hempasan sebuah map diatas meja. Kibum tahu siapa orang yang merusak ketenangannya itu, jadi dia tetap tak bicara sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin bercerai. Kita akhiri saja rumah tangga yang terkutuk ini" seru Siwon yang berdiri disamping Kibum, hingga memekakkan telinga.

Kibum tersenyum miris. Siwon memandang jengah senyum bodoh yang ditampakkan yeoja itu. Dengan santai Kibum memandang map yang berisi gugatan cerai itu. Dalam hati dia berfikir 'apa ini benar-benar akan berakhir. Ternyata sampai akhir pun, kau tak mengerti apa itu cinta'. Diambilnya map itu, dan dengan senyum manis yang terpatri dibibirnya dia mulai membubuhkan tanda tangannya disamping tanda tangan suami yang dicintainya itu.

Ada sebersit rasa tak terima dihati Siwon, ketika Kibum tak melakukan penolakkan sedikitpun atas keputusannya itu. Tapi, sudahlah. Dia tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Kita resmi bercerai, tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Kibum menuju kamarnya dan keluar dengan sebuah CD.

"Cepatlah! Waktuku tidak banyak" Siwon menunjukkan sikap tak acuhnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Heechul?"

"nde.. wae?"

"mencintai anak yang dikandungnya?"

"wae?"

"kau yakin itu anakmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon sedikit geram saat mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal jika sudah melihat ini" Kibum memberikan CD yang tadi dibawanya dari kamar pada Siwon.

"Apa ini?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya menyelidik CD yang diberikan Kibum.

"Lihat saja"

"Aku pergi" Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman yang selama ini ditinggalinya menuju rumah pribadinya.

Kibum terlihat mengecek ponselnya lalu mendial nomor yang telah dipilihnya.

"…"

"YAK! Cepat pulang ke rumah!"

"…"

"Appa mu sudah menceraikan eomma" ada getaran dinada suaranya saat mengatakan hal yang paling tak diharapkannya itu.

"…"

"Aigooo… tak usah sok kaget begitu. Cepat pulang! Eomma kangen Youngie"

"…"

"Untuk apa merindukan kau yang sudah meninggalkan kami berbulan-bulan itu? Eoh?"

"…"

"Ne ne… pulang ne… eomma kangen anak-anak eomma"

"…"

BIP

Dan saat itu juga air mata jatuh membasahi wajah dingin seorang Kim Kibum. Dia mengganti marganya sekarang kan?. Toh, suaminya Jo Siwon sudah menceraikannya.

.

.

.

"Apa-apa an maksud pertanyaannya itu?" geram Siwon yang tengah menyetel CD yang diberikan Kibum.

PLAY

Suara angin berhembus mengawali isi CD itu. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah tertawa bahagia ditepi pantai. Kamera semakin mendekat kearah yeoja itu yang dikenal Siwon sebagai kekasihnya Kim Heechul. Senyum terkembang dibibir joker seorang Jo Siwon saat melihat Heechul yang asyik berputar-putar dipantai.

"SARANGHAEEEEEEE!" pekik Heechul menghadap kamera. Siwon yang merasa kalimat itu tertuju padanya hanya bisa menangis dan mengucapkan "Nadoo"

Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama ketika terdengar suara seorang namja yang dipastikan adalah orang yang merekam kegiatan Heechul itu. Namja itu menjawab pernyataan Heechul yang dikira Siwon adalah untuknya.

"Nu- nugu?" Siwon mulai terlonjak saat namja itu memunculkan wajahnya dikamera.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar saat Heechul mencuri ciuman dibibirnya. Seketika hati seorang Jo Siwon tercabik-cabik melihat wajah Heechul yang merona menahan malu. Tapi, dia sempat berkhayal bahwa mungkin namja itu adalah mantan kekasih dari seorang Kim Heechul.

Tiba-tiba muncul gambar seorang yang baru saja diberinya gugatan cerai. Ya, tiba-tiba muncul Kim Kibum yang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Namun Kibum ada dikamarnya, bukan pantai seperti Heechul dan namja tadi.

"aku tidak tahu seberapa besar cintamu pada yeoja itu. Maaf karena telah merampas kebahagiaanmu bersamanya. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap kau menyadari ini?. Aku akan mendapatkan video ini dalam HP Heechul yang ditahan polisi saat tragedy… maaf… bunuh diri yang dilakukan Heechul. Semoga kau tetap mencintainya"

Dan hilanglah wajah Kibum, berganti dengan wajah Heechul yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam kamar apartment Heechul.

"Hannie! Hiks hiks"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Siwon mulai gelagapan saat Heechul menangis dan menyebut nama namja lain saat perut Heechul mulai membuncit itu.

"Ke- kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks hiks… a-aku hanya bermain-main dengan Siwon. Itu karena kau sering meninggalkanku ke China. Hiks hiks… aku- aku tengah mengandung anakmu Han… usianya sudah 5 bulan hiks hiks"

DEG

Rasanya ada batu besar menghantam kepala Siwon. Setahunya, sebelum tragedy itu, 2 hari sebelumnya Siwon sempat bertemu dan masih bisa menghitung usia kandungan Heechul yang berusia 3 bulan dimulai sejak Heechul mengatakannya pada Siwon. Tapi, sekarang Heechul mengatakan bahwa kandungannya sudah 5 bulan?. Tidak! Siwon dibohongi?.

"Kenapa, kenapakau meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan yeoja lain? Bahkan Siwon juga akan menikah dengan orang lain hiks hiks… kenapa Han? Kau bilang.. kau akan bertanggung jawab… ta- tapi kau meninggalkanku dan anak kita hiks hiks… aku ingin kau tahu Han… Saranghae… Jeongmal Saranghaee… ini pesan terakhirku untukmu. Aku akan pergi ketempat yang jauh bersama anak kita. Tempat dimana hanya ada aku dan anakku. Tanpa kau disisi kami. Selamat tinggal Han… semoga kau bahagia"

Dan Siwon masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tanggal pembuatan video itu. Dan kini, air mata seorang Jo Siwon yang kejam itu jatuh tanpa henti. Menyesal eoh?.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE"

TBC ….

Gmana gimana gimana?

Masih cintakah pada ff ini?

Jangan lupa review… neeeeeee! 3 …..


	9. Chapter 8

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 7**

"aku tidak tahu seberapa besar cintamu pada yeoja itu. Maaf karena telah merampas kebahagiaanmu bersamanya. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap kau menyadari ini?. Aku akan mendapatkan video ini dalam HP Heechul yang ditahan polisi saat tragedy… maaf… bunuh diri yang dilakukan Heechul. Semoga kau tetap mencintainya"

Dan hilanglah wajah Kibum, berganti dengan wajah Heechul yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam kamar apartment Heechul.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Jo twins baru saja sampai di mansion besar mereka, dan Kibum langsung menyeret Youngmin ke meja makan. Sedangkan barang-barang mereka sudah dibawa Kwangmin kekamar. Kalian semua tahu kan? Tak ada pelayan dirumah itu?. kalaupun ada, hanya pesuruh Siwon yang tentu saja pergi bersamaan dengan perginya Siwon.

Kwangmin tak berani duduk dimeja makan meski Youngmin menarik tangannya, dikarenakan tatapan dingin Kibum yang membuat perasaan bersalahnya semakin menyeruak masuk kedalam hatinya. 'kenapa Youngie dan aku harus bersaudara? Kembar lagi. Aigooo… bukannya menyesal, tapi siapapun pasti mengutuk apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Youngie. Hmm… terserah Tuhan saja ingin bagaimana, aku juga bingung mau bagaimana' batin Kwangmin kalut .

"Eomma~~~ jangan menatap Kwangmin seperti itu. Eomma menakutinya" rengek Youngmin yang tahu penyebab Kwangmin tak mau duduk disampingnya.

"Yak! kau ini. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mencintainya? Micheo" geram Kibum saat melihat kelakuan anak-anak nya. Youngmin hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan tangis. Kwangmin yang melihat Youngmin akan menangis menjadi serba salah.

"Eo- eomma~~~ biarkan kami menikah. Ah atau hidup seperti keluarga saja, akan kubiarkan orang-orang yang menghujatku karena aku namja aneh yang hamil diluar nikah. A- aku- hiks hiks" air mata Youngmin jatuh juga. Kibum hanya memandang kedua anaknya bosan.

"Eomma~~ biarkan Youngmin melahirkan anak kami, setelah itu aku akan membawa anak itu bersama ku-"

"Andwae! Shireo!" Youngmin langsung menyela omongan Kwangmin dan memeluk erat Kwangmin. "Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Shireoyooo~~~ huks huks baboya?"

"Youngie- tapi-"

"AAAAHH SHIKKEUROU! Duduk kalian! Cepat makan nasi goreng buatan eomma" Kibum berkata seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan Jo twins pun segera duduk sebelum ibu suri mengamuk. Hmmm. Meski Kwangmin harus meyakinkan Youngmin bahwa dia tak akan pergi kemana-mana.

.

.

.

Youngmin tak mau lepas sedikitpun dari Kwangmin. Alasannya? Dia tak ingi kejadian saat dia pingsan dan Kwangmin pergi meninggalkannya terjadi lagi. Tidak akan dibiarkannya lagi sampai kapanpun. Tampak kini Youngmin memejamkan matanya tapi tangannya tak lepas dari pinggang Kwangmin.

"Aigoo… aku harus membereskan barang-barang kita. Lepaskan dulu, ne" Kwangmin mencoba membujuk Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Anniyoo! Kau bohong hiks hiks kau bilang setelah anak ini lahir kau akan meninggalkanku. Hiks hiks apa maksudmu eoh? Hiks hiks aku tidak mau kau perggi lagi Kwangie. Kalau kau hanya ingin anak ini, aku akan membunuh anak i-"

"YAK! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" kontan saja Kwangmin melepaskan paksa tangan Youngmin dari tubuhnya, diikuti Youngmin yang terduduk lemas dikasurnya. Tangisnya semakin kuat saja saat mendengar bentakkan Kwangmin.

"dengar! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Jika kau membunuhnya, aku juga tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Arasseo?" Kwangmin menggenggam erat kedua lengan Youngmin hingga Youngmin mendongak menampakkan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Kau bahkan ingin membunuhku?" Youngmin shock mendengar penuturan Kwangmin. "kau tidak pernah mencintaiku Kwang? Kau hanya mencintai anak hasil perbuatan bejatmu IYA KAN?"

PLAK

"Mi- mian" Kwangmin meremas rambutnya sendiri saat emosi membuatnya tak sanggup lagi berfikir. Tangannya dengan kencang menampar pipi Youngmin hingga darah mengalir disudut bibir Youngmin yang tampak ketakutan sekarang.

"Kwa- Kwangie hiks hiks appo hiks hiks nae maemeul appoyoo hiks hiks dulu kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, ta-tapi kau memperkosaku dan membuatku hampir mati hiks hiks" Youngmin turun dari kasurnya dan mundur menjauhi Kwangmin yang mencoba merangkulnya.

"Youngie a-"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku hiks hiks ta-tapi kau meninggalkanku setelah kau memperkosaku dan menyisakan luka paling dalam dan aku tetap bersabar dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau akan kembali. Bahkan aku mengandung 3 bulan tanpa kau disampingku, aku menerima cacian sendirian. Tapi aku bersabar dan tetap yakin kalau kau akan kembali dan menemaniku diambang kematianku hks hiks"

"Mian jeongmal mianhae" Kwangmin berlutut memohon pada Youngmin. Bagaimana tidak, dia sadar selama ini dia tak pernah membuat Youngmin bahagia. Dia malah seperti orang yang mempermainkan kata cinta. Dia benar-benar menyesal akan keputusannya meninggalkan Youngmin. Harusnya dia menemani Youngmin menerima setiap rasa sakit akan ocehan mulut orang.

"Kau kembali, tapi- kau ingin pergi lagi? Apa kau mengerti apa itu cinta Kwang? Hiks hiks… aku sakit Kwang, hatiku sakit apa kau tahu? Hiks hiks"

"Kalau begitu… bunuh saja aku Youngie. Aku yakin setelah aku mati semua rasa sakitmu akan hilang, ne?"

Youngmin menatap Kwangmin tak percaya. Diambilnya pisau yang ada didekat meja nakas. Kwangmin pasrah saja apa yang akan dilakukan Youngmin padanya.

.

.

.

Saat Jo twins memasuki kamar, saat itu juga Siwon memaksa masuk rumah meski penjaga suruhan Kibum didepan rumah melarangnya masuk.

"Kibum! Keluar kau!" pekik Siwon.

"tuan! Nyonya Kibum-"

"Biar saja dia masuk. Kau kembalilah bekerja" titah Kibum pada suruhannya.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum segera mendekat pada Kibum dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

PLAK

Kibum tersenyum miris merasakan tamparan Siwon yang mungkin tak akan hilang sampai besok. Tamparan itu sangat keras bahkan darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Kibum. Tapi Kibum tetap mencoba setegar mungkin. Baginya, air mata itu hanya akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

PLUK

Siwon kembali melemparkan CD yang pernah diberikan Kibum padanya. Kibum kembali menampakkan senyuman termanis nya.

"WAE?" pekik Siwon tepat didepan wajah Kibum.

"Apanya?" ujar Kibum datar, namun matanya tak lepas dari mata Siwon yang tampak ingin mengulitinya meski lewat pandangan saja.

"Kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku? Dan sekarang kau memberikannya padaku? Untuk apa?"

"haaahh"Kibum menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik menuju sofa ruang tamu mereka, namun dengan cepat Siwon mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya dan wajah keduanya hanya berjarak 10cm saja.

"Kau ingin membuatku menyesal karena telah menceraikanmu? Begitu?"

"Siwon. A-"

"kau ingin aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya ditipu oleh Heechul selama ini eoh?"

"Siwon-"

"Kau tahu Kibum? Aku yang menipu diriku sendiri. Bukan Heechul"

"si-"

Ucapan Kibum terpotong dengan Siwon yang kini tengah menyesap bibir plum nya. Dapat dirasakannya perih saat Siwon menjilat darah disudut bibirnya, dan melekat pula air mata Siwon yang ikut membasahi pipinya. Merasa telah terbuai dengan sentuhan Siwon, dengan cepat Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon.

"Siwon, kita sudah bercerai. Jangan lakukan ini. Kau-" suara Kibum mulai parau.

"sa- saranghae" ucap Siwon menatap mata Kibum dalam, meski matanya dipenuhi bendungan air yang ingin melesak keluar.

"aku sudah menandatanganinya. Kita sudah bercerai" Kibum mengahapus air mata Siwon dengan keddua tangan lembutnya. Siwon meresapi sisa-sisa sentuhan tangan Kibum diwajahnya. Selama ini, dia terlalu menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang yang Kibum tawarkan.

"tapi aku belum menandatanganinya" Siwon menatap mata Kibum tajam.

"MWO?" bingung, kini kebingungan memenuhi otak Kibum.

"Kau membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku tak tahu kapan aku mulai mencintaimu, tapi kau harus tahu, jika aku tak mencintaimu, kenapa aku harus bertahan sampai anak kita besar?"

"hiks kau-" Kibum tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak didadanya.

"Aku selalu yakin, kau menyimpan sakitmu sendirian. Aku merasa menjadi suami yang tak berguna. Setiap aku ingin mendekatimu untuk meyakinkan perasaanku, kau selalu diam dan membuatku tak berkutik sedikitpun" Siwon perlahan merangkul tubuh yeoja yang terlalu sering disakitinya itu. bodohnya lagi, dia membiarkan rasa sakit itu dipendamnya sendiri.

"tapi kau selalu bilang kau membenciku hiks hiks" Kibum menggigit bahu Siwon untuk mengurangi sakit dihatinya.

"Kau terlalu dingin padaku. Aku sulit mengatakan apapun padamu hiks hiks" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hiks hiks"

"Saranghae… mari kita ulang semuanya dari awal" Siwon menatap mata Kibum yang sembab tak jauh beda dengannya. Keduanya pun tersenyum lalu kembali berpelukkan.

"Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kau memisahkan anak kita lagi" tegur Kibum.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau anak itu ada dirumah ini?" Siwon mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Namun dengan cepat Kibum menahannya.

"apa kau tega memisahkan ayah dan ibu yang saling mencintai? Apalagi dalam perut Youngmin ada cucu kita?"

"Tapi itu akan menghancurkan reputasi JO Corporation. Apa kau-"

"Tak akan ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Percayalah padaku!"

TING NUNG TING NUNG

Suara bell mengalihkan perhatian Sibum dari Jo twins, keduanya pun melihat tamu yang datang.

.

.

.

Kwangmin dan Youngmin kini duduk dengan posisi Kwangmin yang memeluk tubuh Youngmin yang bergetar karena tangisannya yang tak juga mereda. Kwangmin terus memeluk Youngmin untuk menenangkannya.

FLASHBACK

"Andwae! A- apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?" panic Kwangmin saat melihat Youngmin mengarahkan pisau ke arah dada Youngmin sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak kau pinta aku mati saja hah? Hiks hiks.. kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Kau pikir aku sepertimu yang hanya mengucapkan cinta lalu dengan mudah melupakannya? Hah?" geram Youngmin yang berancang ancang untuk menancapkan pisau itu kedadanya.

"kau salah paham Youngie. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tak bisa melihat wajah kesakitanmu. Kumohon mengertilah. Aku hanya sedang emosi- YAK!"

Kwangmin yang melihat Youngmin akan menancapkan pisau itu segera berlari merampas pisau itu sampai Kwangmin tak sadar telapak tangannya sudah bersimbah darah. Youngmin yang melihat Kwangmin menggenggam besi pisau itu dan tangannya bersimbah darah tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tuibuhnya, dia merosot jatuh kelantai.

Kwangmin segera membuang jauh-jauh pisau itu. dengan telapak tangannya yang berdarah dipeluknya tubuh Youngmin erat-erat.

FLASHBACK END

"Kau harus tahu Youngie, sampai matipun aku tak akan lagi meninggalkanmu. Sesulit apapun rintanagnnya, aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku bersumpah"

"AAAAARRGGGGHHH huks huks" Youngmin hanya bisa berteriak histeris sampai suara ketukkan pintu melepaskan pelukan Kwangmin.

Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu kamar. Dan bagai tertimpa tangga, Kwangmin tersungkur dilantai setelah Siwon menghantam wajahnya dengan tinjuan kerasnya.

"A- appa?"

"Berani-beraninya kau menghamili anak orang lain?" geram Siwon yang mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak terddengar tamu dibawah sana.

"Appa aku dan Youngmin-"

"Appa sudah merelakan kau yang menghamili hyung mu sendiri, tapi kenapa kau menghamili JUNG EUN JI anak pemilik tempatmu bekerja?" pekik Siwon yang tampak seperti orang berdesis karena tak ingin Kibum tahu dia memukul anaknya ini.

"MWO?" pekik Kwangmin kaget saat mulai sadar maksud appa nya. Takut-takut diliriknya Youngmin yang menatap kosong ke arahnya. 'Sungguh, cobaan apalagi ini?' batin Kwangmin.

TBC …

Masih ingatkan kalau Minwoo dan Eunji punya rencana? Nah Ch 10 tamat ya, jadi tinggal 2 chap lagi. jadi bantu Seobie bikin masalah Kwangmin bisa cepat selesai. Kasih saran di kolom review ya.

Takutnya konfliknya kecepetan dan kalian merasa kecewa, jadi bantu Seobie, ne?

Hmmmm…


	10. Chapter 9

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 8**

"Mian jeongmal mianhae" Kwangmin berlutut memohon pada Youngmin. Bagaimana tidak, dia sadar selama ini dia tak pernah membuat Youngmin bahagia. Dia malah seperti orang yang mempermainkan kata cinta. Dia benar-benar menyesal akan keputusannya meninggalkan Youngmin. Harusnya dia menemani Youngmin menerima setiap rasa sakit akan ocehan mulut orang.

"Kau kembali, tapi- kau ingin pergi lagi? Apa kau mengerti apa itu cinta Kwang? Hiks hiks… aku sakit Kwang, hatiku sakit apa kau tahu? Hiks hiks"

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Dalam ruangan tamu itu, duduklah Eunji yang menangis tersedu-sedu didepan keluarga Jo (kecuali Youngmin)dan terlihatlah Kwangmin yang menatapnya dingin. Kwangmin benar-benar tak menyangka jika Eunji akan memfitnah nya begini, padahal dia sudah menganggap Eunji layaknya dongsaeng sendiri.

"Kapan kalian melakukannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Appa! Aku benar-benar tak melakukannya. tak bisakah sekali saja kau percaya pada-"

PLAK

"Aku tanya yeoja ini, BUKAN KAU!" Siwon benar-benar termakan emosi sehingga tak mengizinkan Kwangmin bicara sedikitpun. Sedangkan Eunji benar-benar kaget melihat Siwon yang menampar Kwangmin. Padahal masih tercetak jelas memar akibat pukulan Siwon diwajah Kwangmin.

"Siwon! Bisakah kau tidak memukul Kwangmin? Kau Appanya! Kenapa kau tak percaya padanya?" seru Kibum yang tak suka dengan cara Siwon dalam menghakimi putra bungsunya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padanya! Sedangkan dia juga memperkosa hyung nya sendiri, apalagi anak orang! Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan otak pintar dan liciknya itu diluar sana!" pekik Siwon kalap didepan wajah Kibum, dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk wajah Kwangmin.

Seketika, air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dari wajah Kibum. Eunji juga kaget dan gemetaran saat posisi nya sekarang yang memang hanya sendirian. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menyeruak begitu saja dalam hatinya.

"Bu- bukankah Youngmin hamil anak Minwoo oppa?" Eunji juga ikut menangis. Kwangmin, Siwon dan Kibum langsung menatapnya heran.

"Mwo?" Kwangmin mengernyit. " Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanyanya dingin.

"O- oppa, a- aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau bertanggung jawab atas hal yang tidak kau lakukan? Minwoo oppa bilang anak yang dikandung Youngmin itu adalah anaknya. Youngmin hanya mengelabuimu, dan sengaja tidur denganmu agar kau mau bertanggung jawab, karna-"

PLAK

"O- oppa? Hiks wae?" Eunji tak menyangka jika Kwangmin akan menamparnya. Padahal, jelas-jelas dia bermaksud ingin mengungkap kebenaran, tapi malah mendapat tamparan keras dari orang yang hendak ditolongnya.

"BABOYA?" geram Kwangmin sambil menatap mata Eunji tajam, dan Eunji langsung menunduk. "ikut aku!" Kwangmin dengan cepat menarik Eunji keluar rumah.

"YAK! KWANG!" pekik Siwon, namun Kwangmin tak menghiraukannya dan malah membawa Eunji menjauh dengan mobilnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Siwon meninju dinding rumahnya sendiri, bahkan tak dihiraukannya luka lecet di buku-buku tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau kejar saja dia?" ucap Kibum dingin tanpa menatap Siwon. Siwon dengan ragu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum yang wajahnya tampak sembab.

"Bummie a-"

"Kenapa tidak kau kejar dia dan bunuh dia sekalian?" Siwon ingin mendekati Kibum, namun Kibum dengan cepat juga menghindari Siwon.

"Kau selalu begitu. Kau tidak pernah mempercayai aku dan anak-anakmu sendiri. Padahal diluar sana kami selalu membanggakan dan mengagung-agungkan dirimu. Seburuk itukah kami dimatamu? Terus saja ikuti tempramen burukmu itu. Tidak usah pedulikan kami lagi" dan dengan cepat Kibum menuju kamar Youngmin, meninggalkan Siwon sendirian diruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

Kwangmin dengan elitnya mendorong kasar tubbuh Eunji pada Minwoo yang baru saja membuka pintu apartement nya.

"Oppa" Eunji langsung berdiri dengan benar.

"Apa-apaan ini KWANG?" geram Minwoo yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dirumahnya sendiri.

"Masih bertanya? Brengsek kau MInwoo. Wajah polos dan manis mu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sifatmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menghasut yeoja yang sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seburuk itu tentamng Youngmin hanya agar kau bisa mendapatkan Youngmin? Itukah cinta yang kau agung-agungkan? APA ITU HAH?"

"MWO? Minwoo oppa? Ka- kau membohongiku?" tanya Eunji ragu-ragu. Namun Minwoo hanya menatapnya sekilas bosan.

"Jadi kau mau apa Kwang? Sudah ketahuan kan? Ya sudah"

"MWO?" Eunji menatap tak percaya pada MInwoo dan dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

"Yeobeoseyo?" Kwangmin mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

"…"

"Mw- MWO?"

"…"

"Cepat bawa Youngie ke rumah sakit eomma!" seru Kwangmin yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Minwoo. Namun, mendengar nama Youngmin disebut-sebut dan 'rumah sakit', saat itu juga Minwoo mengejar mobil Kwangmin yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Aigooo…kenapa aku sampai lupa? Youngmin" dengan perasaan was-was serasa mendapat firasat buruk, Kibum berjalan menuju kamar Youngmin yang sejak kedatangan Eunji, tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

KRIEEETTT

"Youngie?" Kibum memanggil Youngmin, namun Youngmin tak menjawab apapun. "Dimana anak itu?" seketika itu juga, pandangannya tertuju pada kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Dengan takut-takut Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi itu. Hal pertama yang langsung membutnya semakin takut adalah bau menyengat yang langsung tercium saat dia mendekati kamar mandi itu. Namun, pandangan Kibum kini hanya terfokus pada tubuh ringkih yang pucat dan bermandikan darah didalam bath up.

"yo- YOUNGMIN!"

Mendengar teriakan Kibum, Siwon yang tadi masih berada di ruang tamu segera berlari menuju istrinya yang kelu melihat Youngmin yang sungguh, Siwon bahkan ingin muntah melihat tubuh Youngmin yang berendamkan darah itu. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa, Kibum mengambil ponsel Youngmin yang tergeletak dilantai dekat ranjang.

"…."

"Kwangmin hiks hiks Yo- Youngie di dia berdarah" Kibum benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana untuk menjelaskan.

"…."

Tuuutt tuuuutt

Kibum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamar mandi, namun ternyata Siwon sudah membawa Youngmin keluar dari sana dengan cepat. Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang menetes sepanjang kamar mandi sampai garasi mobil dimana Siwon sudah berada dan mulai menghidupkan mesinnya.

Kibum dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk disamping Youngmin, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dingin dan basah anaknya itu.

"Siwon, selamatkan kami, jebaaaal" Kibum hanya bisa berharap Siwon bisa lebih cepat membawa mereka ke rumah sakit dan Youngmin dengan cepat mendapat perawatan.

"Berdo'alah"

Dan mobil itupun melaju menuju rumah ssakit terdekat yang bisa mereka datangi.

.

.

.

Kwangmin dan Minwoo tiba di rumah sakit. Kibum yang member tahu keberadaan mereka saat ini.

BUGH

"aww" ringis Minwoo ketika mendapat tonjokkan dari Kwangmin.

"dengar! Sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Youngmin, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" seru Kwangmin yang sangat murka.

Dengan perasaan yang kalut, Kwangmin dan Minwoo masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Youngmin di rawat. Tampaklah Siwon yang mendekap erat Kibum yang menangis sensegukkan karena melihat Youngmin yang kini tampak begitu lemah.

"Kwang!" dengan cepat Kibum berlari memeluk Kwangmin yang tampak terpaku melihat tubuh pucat Youngmin.

"eo- eomma? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Kwangmin balas memeluk Kibum lebih erat. jantungnya serasa berhenti melihat Youngmin yang seperti itu.

"huks huks ke- kenapa ini terjadi pada kita? Wae Kwang WAE? Huks huks wae?" Kibum memukul keras punggung Kwangmin untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Mi- mianhae, i- ini semua karena ku hiks hiks mi- mianhae" Minwoo yang juga tak menyangka jika hal ini menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri, dimana orang yang dicintainya hampir saja mati karena bunuh diri. Minwoo mendekati tubuh Youngmin, dan goresan di pergelangan tanagn Youngmin masih terlihat begitu jelas.

TBC …

Kecepatan ya? Pendek? Ahh… pikiran lagi buntu bbanget. Miaaaaaaaannnnnn…..

Chap depan tamat, sesuai rencana.


	11. Chapter 10 End

**Kwangmin's Love**

Cast: Jo Twins(Jo Kwangmin & Jo Youngmin) and other

**WARNING**

**Twincest, Yaoi, NC17 up to 21+**

**Anak-anak yang belum cukup umur, mohon menjauh neeee ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter 9**

"eo- eomma? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Kwangmin balas memeluk Kibum lebih erat. jantungnya serasa berhenti melihat Youngmin yang seperti itu.

"huks huks ke- kenapa ini terjadi pada kita? Wae Kwang WAE? Huks huks wae?" Kibum memukul keras punggung Kwangmin untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Mi- mianhae, i- ini semua karena ku hiks hiks mi- mianhae"

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 END**

"ennggghh" lenguhan terdengar didalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati kedua saudara kembar itu.

Youngmin. Ya, yang baru saja melenguh itu adalah namja cantik itu. Dirasakannya tangannya kebas dan sulit digerakkan. Dilihatnya apa yang menimpa tangannya. Wajah cantik itu tiba-tiba mengernyit. 'kenapa ada dia disini? Bukannya aku sudah mati?' batinnya lirih. Tepatnya lagi, air mata sang namja cantik kembali mengalir disudut matanya.

Merasa ada pergerakkan, Kwangmin yang 2 hari ini selalu menemani Youngmin, dan selalu tidur didekat namja cantiknya itu mengusap wajahnya kasar menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya dan melihat wajah Youngmin yang basah. Oh, Kwangmin tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan kalau Youngmin sedang menangis.

"Yo- Youngie wae?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Tapi Youngmin tak menjawab apa-apa. "Youngie apa ada yang sakit? Biar kupanggilkan dokter, ne!" Kwangmin segera menekan tombol merah didinding, dekat meja nakas, untuk memanggil perawat.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Youngmin dengan senyum dibuat-buat, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimata Kwangmin.

Kwangmin yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol keluar dari mulut Youngmin, kini terkikik geli. Nada yang dikeluarkan Youngmin benar-benar tampak tidak ikhlas.

"aku akan menikah setelah kau sembuh total" jawab Kwangmin seadanya. Dia tahu pikiran Youngmin akan berlari kemana.

"tenanglah, kau tak perlu menungguku. Sampai besokpun aku tak akan sembuh" Youngmn mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aissshhh sinca? Berarti aku tak akan menikah besok" Kwangmin berucap dengan nada yang dibuat sekecewa mungkin. Youngmin semakin terisak mendengar penuturan Kwangmin.

"A- apa aku harus melihat pernikahanmu? Haruskah?" Youngmin memekik menahan emosinya.

"Tentu saja!" Kwangmin sebenarnya tak tega saat melihat wajah Youngmin begitu mengenaskan. Pucat dan basah. Tapi, entah mengapa, dia terlihat begitu ingin menjahili hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kenapa kau sekejam ini Kwang? WAE?" Youngmin meledak dan menumpahkan semua emosinya.

CKLEK

"pasien sudah sadar? Kenapa berteriak begitu?" seorang dokter yang baru saja datang dengan perawat dibelakangnya menjadi kaget mendengar teriakkan Youngmin.

"hiks hiks aku tidak ingin melihat namja ini, jebal ~~~ keluarkan dia dari ruangan ini hiks hiks" Youngmin menunjuk Kwangmin dengan mata menatap penuh harap pada sang dokter.

"Bisa kau keluar?" tanya sang dokter pada Kwangmin.

"eum" angguk Kwangmin yang langsung melesat keluar, tentu saja dengan seringai mengerikan.

'kau berani mengusirku Youngie baby? Kau harus dihukum' batin Kwangmin dengan tawa anehnya.

.

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"bagaimana keadaan Youngie?" tanya Kibum dan Siwon bersamaan.

"heee~~~ eummmm diaaaa~~"

PLAK

"awww appa! Sakiiiiiiit" ringis Kwangmin saat Siwon menggeplak kepalanya karena kesal.

"jawab yang benar!" tegas Siwon.

"dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia … ahhh masuk saja kedalam sana!" seru Kwangmin.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam kan?" selidik Kibum.

"heee~~~"

PLAK

"EOMMA! awww" ringis Kwangmin untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Sibum dengan segera memasuki kamar Youngmin. Dapat dilihatnya Youngmin yang terus sensegukkan menatap keluar jendela.

"Youngie!" seru Kibum yang langsung menghambur memeluk putra sulungnya itu.

"eo- eomaa~~~" Youngmin langsung memeluk erat tubuh eommanya. "kenapa dia setega itu padaku eomma? Wae? hiks hiks" Kibum yang mendengar penuturan aneh keluar dari mulut Youngmin langsung mengernyit heran.

"maksudmu?" tanya Siwon yang diamini oleh Kibum yang melonggarkan pelukannya ditubuh Youngmin agar bisa melihat wajah anaknya itu.

"Kwangmin hiks hiks dia memaksaku datang dihari pernikahannya besok hiks hiks aku benci dia eomma~~~"

"Kwangmin? menikah?" bingung Kibum.

Sibum langsung melirik keluar kamar. Kwangmin sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dijendela disamping pintu.

"KWANGMIN!" seru Sibum bersamaan.

.

.

.

2 orang dengan wajah yang sama kini tengah duduk saling membelakangi diatas ranjang KING SIZE. Ahhh… sebenarnya tidak 'saling', tapi karena salah satunya tidak ingin menatap yang satunya. Aduh… bingung.

Youngmin terus saja menghidari adanya tatapan Kwangmin. Pasalnya Kwangmin dan dirinya baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan di Belanda pastinya. Sekarang mereka menginap di hotel, sedangkan Sibum juga ada dikamar yang bersebelahan dengan mereka.

"aissshhhh berhenti menghindariku atau aku akan memaksamu, eoh? Kau harus dihukum karena berani mengusirku"

"tapi kau yang mengerjaiku!" sungut Youngmin yang kini memberanikan diri berbalik menatap Kwangmin.

Kwangmin tergelak ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah cemberut istrinya ini. Entah kenapa wajah itu semakin lama semakin lucu saja.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur! Kau harus banyak beristirahat" Kwangmin membawa Youngmin kedalam pelukannya dan membaringkan tubuh mereka untuk masuk kedalam mimpi indah masing-masing.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA cucu moni sangat lucu eoh? Siapa namanya?" Kibum terus saja menjahili sang cucu yang terlihat lebih cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikkan eommanya. Padahal anak itu adalah namja! Kalian bisa baca? Anak itu NAMJA.

Sedangkan sang bayi yang digendong dan dijahili sang nenek hanya tertawa riang. Bocah 3 tahun (umur korea) itu tampak senang bermain bersama sang haelmoni nya.

"Eomma! Minki akan jalan dengan eomma?" tanya Youngmin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebotol susu dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak perbekalan untuk anaknya yang akan jalan dengan eomma nya.

"dengan appamu juga, dia memaksa ikut heee" Kibum tersipu malu didepan anaknya sendiri. Ohh… cukup untuk membuat Youngmin mengerti , maksud sang eomma yang sudah tersipu malu begitu.

"hahaaa eomma benar-benar tidak tampak seperti seorang haelmoni. Eomma terlalu muda"

"aissshhh kau ini!" Kibum semakin tersipu saja.

"Eomma, aku ingin ikuuuuuuuuuut" Youngmin menggendong anaknya sebentar. Anaknya tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu dengan tangannya yang terus menekan-nekan hidung eommanya.

"Jo Minki baby~~~ jangan tusuk-tusuk wajah eommamu.. Aigooo" Kibum kembali mengambil Minki ke dalam gendongannya. "mian Youngie, eomma pinjam anakmu sebentar ne, please" tentu saja Youngmin hanya bisa pasrah.

"ne~~"

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang!" seru Kwangmin yang baru pulang dari kantor. Namun mendadak bingung saat melihat rumahnya begitu sepi. Biasanya akan langsung terdengar tawa anak dan istrinya yang bermain.

"Kwangieee~~~ " panggil Youngmin manja. Hmmm… mulai membangunkan sesuatu dibalik celana Kwangmin, eoh?

"ma- mana Minki?" tanya Kwangmin dengan menahan hasratnya. Apalagi Youngmin hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih ditetesi air dari rambutnya.

GULP

Ohhh….. Kwangmin menelan ludah melihat pemandangan didepannya kini.

"Eomma membawa Minki keluar bersama appa. Dan eomma melarangku ikut" rengek Youngmin.

"Jeongmalyo?" Kwangmin tampak girang.

"wae? Kenapa kau girang begitu?" Youngmin bingung, namun kebingungan itu berubah menjadi kegugupan saat melihat seringai sang suami, ditambah Kwangmin tengah menatap lapar tubuhnya.

"Mari bersenang-senang!" seru Kwangmin yang langsung menghambur menggendong Youngmin menuju kamar mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

END ….

Endingnya buruk? Owwhhh miaaaaaaan kalu begitu…

Mian juga lama update nya.

Seobie sedikit kecewa karena review di chap 9 benar-benar jauh sekali penurunannya.

Seobie rasa yang berminat dengan ending ini hanya sedikit.

Yang setia mereview, GOMAWO!

JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOO!

#deep bowwwwww ^_ ^


End file.
